Hetalia First Channel: Truth and Dare!
by Ciel Poetreas
Summary: Seluruh personifikasi negara sedang mengadakan pertemuan dunia untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika lantai gedung mereka retak dan... /"Selamat datang di International First Channel!"/ lihat ke dalam untuk ketentuan, syarat, fitur, dan peringatan / rate bisa saja naik bila diperlukan /
1. Joshou - Prologue

.

.

.

**Hetalia – Axis Powers **** Himaruya Hidekazu**

**OC ****© Yukari Wada & Ciel Poetreas**

**Hetalia First Channel: Truth and Dare! © **** Yukari Wada &** Ciel Poetreas

.

.

.

Pertemuan Dunia yang diadakan setiap Selasa pertama dalam satu bulan memang hampir selalu berjalan dengan ribut. Saking banyaknya keributan yang terjadi, sampai sang narator pun tidak bisa berkata banyak tentang keributan-keributan itu. Lebih penting daripada itu, mari kita lihat daftar personifikasi negara dan daerah autonomi yang terdaftar di pertemuan kali ini, yang dilaksanakan di Jepang.

Satya Wicaksono dan Kirana Wicaksono dari **Indonesia**, Alfred F. Jones dari **Amerika Serikat**, Gilbert Beilschmidt dari **Jerman Timur**, Elizaveta Hedervary dari **Hongaria**, Razak Wicaksono dari **Malaysia**, Willem van Andersen dari **Belanda**, dan Virta Vainamoinen dari **Kepulauan** **Aland**. Disusul Katyusha Braginskaya dari **Ukraina**, Natalia Arlovskaya dari **Belarusia**, Ivan Braginski dari **Rusia**, Mei Xiao dari **Taiwan**, Berwald Oxenstierna dari **Swedia**, Tiino Vainamoinen dari **Finlandia**, dan Ludwig Beilschmidt dari **Jerman** **Barat**.

Francis Bonnefoy dari **Prancis**, Sey Griffith dari **Seychelles**, Feliks Lukasiewicz dari **Polandia**, Emil Steilsson dari **Islandia**, Astrid Hoydal dari **Kepulauan** **Faroe**, Lukas Bondevik dari **Norwegia**, dan Mathias Kohler dari **Denmark**. Kemudian Toris Laurinaitis dari **Lituania**, Eduard von Bock dari **Estonia**, dan Raivis Galante dari **Latvia**, Millie Steilsdottir dari **Greenland**, Pirouette Farrugia dari **Malta**, Matthew Williams dari **Kanada**, dan Peter Kirkland dari **Sealand**.

Feliciano Vargas dari **Italia Utara**, Lovino Vargas dari **Italia Selatan**, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dari **Spanyol**; Lili Zwingli dari **Liechtenstein**, Vash Zwingli dari **Swiss**, Yao Wang dari **Cina**, dan Roderich Edelstein dari **Austria**. Lalu, Bella van Andersen dari **Belgia**, Arthur Kirkland dari **Inggris**, Allistor Kirkland dari **Skotlandia**, Hercales Karpusi dari **Yunani**, Sadiq Adnan dari **Turki**, Lee Wang dari **Hong** **Kong**, Kiku Honda dari **Jepang**, Yong Soo Im dari **Korea Selatan,** dan Flora Primavera dari **Peru**.

Total negara yang terlibat pertemuan ini adalah tiga puluh tujuh negara, dengan tambahan satu partisipan dari negara yang sama, satu partisipan dari negara yang belum resmi diakui keberadaannya, dua partisipan untuk mewakili daerah bagian, dan empat partisipan dari daerah autonomi. Total partisipan adalah empat puluh lima orang.

Mari kita kembali ke cerita.

Setelah lima menit keributan, Ludwig mengamuk dan membuat partisipan lainnya diam. "SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN RIBUT SEPERTI INI?! SAMPAI ABAD DEPAN PERTEMUAN INI PUN AKAN MEMBAHAS MASALAH YANG SAMA: _**GLOBAL WARMING**_! KALIAN TAHU?!" Begitulah seruannya, mengomeli para personifikasi yang ribut hanya karena masalah kecil.

Kiku tidak bisa berkutik. Pulpen yang dipegang tangan kirinya terjatuh ke lantai. Saat ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, ia melihat suatu retakan di lantai bawah meja. Ia tidak mengerti akan arti dari retakan itu, maka ia pun mengambil pulpennya dan kembali menulis berkasnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, ruangan bergetar hebat. Air dalam gelas bergoyang, mengikuti gerakan ruangan. Meja bergetar. Lampu gantung jatuh dan pecah, begitu pula dengan pigura foto di ruangan itu.

"AAAAKH!"

"GEMPA BUMI!"

"VEE~ SELAMATKAN AKU!"

"_NIHON_! KENAPA KAU BISA SETENANG ITU?!"

"Di Jepang ini, sudah sering terjadi gempa bumi. Karena itu, saya pun ikut terbiasa."

"LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA ITU!"

"Ada apa, _America_?!"

"SEPERTINYA LANTAINYA RETAK!"

"!" Kiku terkejut dengan seruan dari Alfred. Itu mengingatkannya pada retakan yang tadi ia lihat di bawah meja. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gempa ini.

Dan, tiba-tiba, semua berubah menjadi hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiku terbangun dari pingsannya. Kala ia bangun, ia melihat kawan-kawannya yang juga sudah tersadar. Ia pun menghela nafas lega, karena tidak ada yang hilang dan semua baik-baik saja. Ketika ia melihat sekeliling, ternyata ini adalah tempat yang tidak terlalu dikenal Kiku.

Yong Soo pun bergumam, "…ini…belakang panggung…"

Kiku terkejut mendengar gumaman Yong Soo. "Dari mana kau tahu, Yong Soo?" tanyanya.

"Aku tahu itu sejak dulu. Karena aku sering pergi ke konser dan menonton segmen _backstage_-nya." Yong Soo melihat sekeliling. "Tapi…kenapa kita bisa di sini? Apa kau memang punya panggung bawah tanah, _Nihon-san_?"

Kiku menggeleng. "Saya tidak pernah ingat memiliki hal semacam itu."

"Kalau begitu, ini apa?" tanya Yao. "Ini di mana, _aru_?"

Tiba-tiba, keempat puluh lima personifikasi itu didatangi oleh seorang gadis. Rambutnya lurus dan berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan panjang yang melewati bahunya. Matanya yang berwarna ungu tua menunjukkan rasa heran ketika melihat keempat puluh lima orang itu, yang kemudian berubah menjadi rasa gembira. Gadis itu pun berbalik ke belakang dan berseru, "TEMAN-TEMAN! PAKET KITA SUDAH DATANG!"

Para personifikasi pun bertanya-tanya. Apakah mereka yang disebut dengan 'paket'? Dan, apa maksudnya mereka menjadi 'paket'? Dan, untuk apa mereka dibawa ke sini?

Si gadis tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Namaku Watanabe Arisa. Selamat datang di kontes _Truth and Dare_! Kalian akan menerima tantangan dan pertanyaan dari pemirsa yang menonton Tokutsubaki Channel!"

"Tokutsubaki Channel?" Arthur memandang Kiku. "Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah siaran televisi eksklusif milik Sekolah Tokutsubaki, sekolah swasta untuk taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah menengah atas yang berbasis di Kobe, Hyogo. Selain menyiarkan tayangan hiburan, siaran tersebut juga digunakan untuk mempromosikan Sekolah Tokutsubaki, yang sudah terkenal di Jepang," jelas Kiku.

"Oooh..." gumam kawan-kawannya paham.

"Dan tunggu!" seru Gilbert, membuat Kiku dan sebagian personifikasi lain kaget. "_Truth and Dare_? Bukannya _Truth_ or _Dare_?"

Arisa tersenyum licik. "Ini dia keunikannya! Kalian akan menerima tantangan dan pertanyaan sekaligus! Tidak boleh memilih antara tantangan atau pertanyaan!" katanya.

"APAAA…?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Letter from Yukari Wada, for all the audience**

**.**

Pemirsa sekalian, di kontes _Truth and Dare_ milik Tokutsubaki Channel, kami akan memunculkan dua angkatan peserta. Peserta **angkatan pertama **adalah **empat puluh lima personifikasi negara, **_**micro nation**_**, daerah bagian, dan daerah autonomi**. Mereka bebas diberi pertanyaan dan tantangan apapun. Daftarnya adalah sebagai berikut:

_Satya Wicaksono dari __**Indonesia**__  
Kirana Wicaksono dari __**Indonesia**__  
Alfred F. Jones dari __**Amerika Serikat**__  
Gilbert Beilschmidt dari __**Jerman Timur**__  
Elizaveta Hedervary dari __**Hongaria**__  
Razak Wicaksono dari __**Malaysia**__  
Willem van Andersen dari __**Belanda**__  
Virta Vainamoinen dari __**Kepulauan **__**Aland**__  
Katyusha Braginskaya dari __**Ukraina**__  
Natalia Arlovskaya dari __**Belarusia**__  
Ivan Braginski dari __**Rusia**__  
Mei Xiao dari __**Taiwan**__  
Berwald Oxenstierna dari __**Swedia**__  
Tiino Vainamoinen dari __**Finlandia**__  
__Ludwig Beilschmidt dari __**Jerman **__**Barat**__  
Francis Bonnefoy dari __**Prancis**__  
Sey Griffith dari __**Seychelles**__  
Feliks Lukasiewicz dari __**Polandia**__  
Emil Steilsson dari __**Islandia**__  
Astrid Hoydal dari __**Kepulauan **__**Faroe**__  
Lukas Bondevik dari __**Norwegia**__  
Mathias Kohler dari __**Denmark**__  
Toris Laurinaitis dari __**Lituania**__  
Eduard von Bock dari __**Estonia**__  
Raivis Galante dari __**Latvia**__  
Millie Steilsdottir dari __**Greenland**__  
Pirouette Farrugia dari __**Malta**__  
Matthew Williams dari __**Kanada**__  
Peter Kirkland dari __**Sealand  
**__Feliciano Vargas dari __**Italia Utara**__  
Lovino Vargas dari __**Italia Selatan**__  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dari __**Spanyol**__  
Lili Zwingli dari __**Liechtenstein**__  
Vash Zwingli dari __**Swiss**__  
Yao Wang dari __**Cina**__  
Roderich Edelstein dari __**Austria**__  
Bella van Andersen dari __**Belgia**__  
Arthur Kirkland dari __**Inggris  
**__Allistor Kirkland dari __**Skotlandia**__  
Hercales Karpusi dari __**Yunani**__  
Sadiq Adnan dari __**Turki**__  
Lee Wang dari __**Hong **__**Kong**__  
Kiku Honda dari __**Jepang**__  
Yong Soo Im dari __**Korea Selatan  
**__Flora Primavera dari __**Peru**_

Peserta **angkatan kedua **adalah **murid-murid Tokutsubaki **yang saat ini bertugas menjadi kru. Hampir semua dari mereka mendapat kesempatan menjadi pembawa acara maupun bintang tamu, dan seluruh dari mereka berasal dari 1-3. Mereka boleh diberi tantangan dan pertanyaan, namun tidak diperbolehkan untuk memberi mereka pertanyaan dan tantangan yang ekstrim, karena masih usia kelas satu SMP. Daftarnya adalah sebagai berikut (note: **bold** = male; _italic_ = female):

_Airi Itano  
_**Akio Inoue  
**_Arisa Watanabe  
_**Fuyuki Kanada  
Haruno Takato  
**_Hikari Matsui  
_**Hiroto Shimozaki  
Iwato Kaida  
**_Kanata Satou  
_**Kyouya Matsuda  
**_Manami Ishida  
Marina Hata  
Mashiro Mita  
Matsue Ono  
Matsuri Nozawa  
Mikata Nakaya  
Mino Yagami  
Miyuki Sashihara  
Namiko Akimoto  
_**Natao Ito  
**_Reika Kikuchi  
_**Rinno Kugimiya  
Rio Kousaka  
**_Sonota Kashiwagi  
_**Suzuki Namikawa  
Takari Mizushima  
**_Tsumugi Hirajima  
_**Yamato Takeuchi  
Yasugi Sakai  
Youhei Fujimoto  
Yukise Iwasaki  
Yukito Neya  
Yuuta Takano**

Yang nantinya akan menjadi **pembawa acara** adalah sepuluh orang karena suatu alasan. Mereka adalah sebagai berikut: Rio Kousaka, Matsue Ono, Yamato Takeuchi, Fuyuki Kanada, Rinno Kugimiya, Sonota Kashiwagi, Suzuki Namikawa, Namiko Akimoto, Natao Ito, dan Manami Ishida.

_Pairing_ yang kemungkinan akan terjadi di antara pembawa acara (dengan pembawa acara lain):  
a. **Natao x Namiko** = jelas, namun agak _one-sided_; Namiko terobsesi pada Natao, tapi Natao sudah menyukai orang lain (beruntung Namiko bukan _yandere_); Namiko sering memuji-muji Natao, sedangkan Natao seringkali _stay cool_ dan bahkan menjauh dari Namiko  
b. **Rinno x Manami** = cukup jelas, karena mereka sering bercanda, terkadang sampai pura-pura berkelahi; mereka akrab satu sama lain  
c. **Suzuki x Sonota** = tidak jelas benar atau tidak, namun hasil goda-godaan dari teman-teman sekelas (terutama Namiko dan Fuyuki) membuatnya dianggap sangat jelas; Suzuki seringkali menghindar dari Sonota (di salah satu peristiwa, ia mengatakan kalau ia grogi ketika Sonota duduk di sebelahnya), sedangkan Sonota bersikap peduli (walau sering marah-marah karena Suzuki yang keras kepala dan sering menghindar darinya) dan ketat (seperti Ludwig), namun terkadang baik (seperti Elizaveta) terhadap Suzuki  
d. **Yamato x Matsue** = sedikit jelas, karena sering kejar-kejaran dan berkelahi dengan alasan tidak jelas  
e. **Fuyuki x Manami** = cukup jelas, karena mereka juga sering bercanda; lagipula Manami dan Fuyuki sama-sama anggota klub basket dan Manami bersikap agak manja pada Fuyuki  
f. **Natao x Matsue** = kurang jelas, namun sedikit ditunjukkan oleh kawan-kawan kelas 1-3, karena mereka sama-sama petugas pencatat agenda harian untuk kelas 1-3; mereka tidak begitu akrab satu sama lain, namun bisa bekerja sama dengan baik  
g. **Rio x Manami** = cukup jelas, karena Manami sering menceramahi Rio tentang berbagai hal, mereka juga sering bercanda dan pura-pura berkelahi; mereka akrab satu sama lain  
h. **Fuyuki x Sonota** = tidak jelas benar atau tidak, namun hasil goda-godaan dari teman-teman sekelas (terutama Marina dan Suzuki) membuat _pairing_ ini dianggap sangat jelas; Fuyuki seringkali menggoda Suzuki di depan Sonota serta (sepertinya sengaja) hampir tersandung, terpeleset, dan sejenisnya di dekat Sonota; sedangkan Sonota bersikap perhatian (walau terkadang dengan cara diceramahi atau diomeli) dan ramah (seperti Elizaveta), namun juga ketat (seperti Ludwig) terhadap Fuyuki

**Syarat dan ketentuan pengiriman tantangan dan pertanyaan (tidak terlalu ketat, jadi tenang saja) adalah sebagai berikut:**

a. Untuk satu peserta, paling tidak mendapat satu pertanyaan dan satu tantangan dari satu pengirim.  
b. Pengiriman pertanyaan dan tantangan boleh lewat PM (_private message_) kepada Ciel Poetreas, atau lewat _review_ cerita ini.  
c. Jumlah pertanyaan, tantangan, dan peserta yang ditunjuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan/tantangan tidak dibatasi. Untuk peserta angkatan pertama, kategori _rating_ M diperbolehkan.  
d. Pembawa acara juga boleh diberi tantangan dan pertanyaan. Namun, tidak boleh sampai melebihi kategori _rating_ T.  
e. _Setting_ untuk acara kali ini adalah konser di panggung. Lima pengirim pertanyaan dan tantangan pertama akan mendapat kesempatan untuk _live_ _questing_ (menyerukan pertanyaan dan tantangan secara langsung di panggung). Yang berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan _live questing_ akan mendapat PM (_private message_) dari Ciel Poetreas. Bagi yang _anonymous_ pun akan mendapat _message note_ dari Ciel Poetreas di akhir chapter.

PERHATIAN! Siaran ini memang melanggar peraturan di Fanfiction Channel, tapi tetap saja akan disiarkan karena banyaknya siaran berjenis serupa di penjuru dunia. Siaran ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Kesamaan karakter, nama, latar, dan semacamnya adalah kebetulan belaka.

Sign,

.

YW & CP


	2. I - 1

.

.

.

**Note from Ciel Poetreas, for all the audience**

.

**I. Untuk **_**reviewer**_** sesi pertama siaran ini**

Pertama, terima kasih untuk LalaNur Aprilia, KOLINnoKOLIN, Codename Sailor D, Akasaka Kirachiha, dan Yuki Hiiro yang telah memberikan _review_ untuk cerita ini. Terima kasih pula untuk Mary the Yellow Chrysolite yang telah memberikan _private message_ (PM) kepada Ciel mengenai tantangan dan pertanyaan Anda.

Karena banyaknya jumlah kata yang ada di sesi ini, menampung tantangan dari enam orang sekaligus tidak akan cukup. Maka, Ciel memutuskan untuk memasukkan surat dari satu orang setiap sesi. Untuk kalian yang telah diberi PM oleh Ciel dan belum membalas surat pendaftran (Mary the Yellow Chrysolite), silakan pergi ke akun dan balas PM dari Ciel, karena Ciel masih akan menunggu formulir pendaftaran Anda. Untuk Yuki Hiiro, Ciel juga memberikan surat pendaftaran untuk Anda, karena Ciel memberikan hak istimewa untuk orang pertama yang memberi tantangan dan pertanyaan setelah lima orang pertama mendapat formulir pendaftaran.

_Deadline_: **4 Juli 2014**.

**Catatan: Bila sampai **_**deadline**_** tidak ada balasan PM, maka Ciel menganggap Anda tetap masuk sebagai pengirim **_**Truth and Dare**_**, namun tidak mengikuti **_**Live Questing**_**. Kecuali bila Anda bisa memberikan keterangan jelas untuk terlambat mengirimkan PM. Berikan tanggal kalian membaca sesi ini, serta alasan untuk terlambat**.

**II. Untuk pembaca yang bukan **_**reviewer**_** sesi pertama siaran ini**

Untuk para pembaca selain enam orang ini:  
LalaNur Aprilia  
Mary the Yellow Chrysolite  
KOLINnoKOLIN  
Codename Sailor D  
Akasaka Kirachiha  
Yuki Hiiro

Mohon maaf, karena kalian tidak bisa memberikan pertanyaan maupun tantangan untuk para personifikasi negara untuk saat ini. Sebagai gantinya, Ciel menginginkan kalian untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah sebagai berikut:

**1. Mencari lagu untuk **_**Live Karaoke**_  
_Live Karaoke_ adalah segmen di mana siapa pun yang berada di panggung akan membawakan lagu pilihan mereka, atau pilihan fans. Entah pembawa acara, peserta kontes, atau bahkan kru acara. Kalian bebas memilih lagu apa yang kalian inginkan, beserta siapa yang memilihkan (entah kalian sendiri, OC kalian, personifikasi, kru acara, atau pembawa acara), dan siapa yang dipilih untuk menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Satu orang boleh mengirim sampai tiga atau empat lagu.

**2. Menentukan permainan untuk **_**Live Game**_  
_Live Game_ adalah segmen di mana para personifikasi memainkan permainan selain _Truth and Dare_. Bebas seperti apa permainan tersebut. Boleh saja permainan seperti _seven minutes in heaven_, _pocky game_, dan sejenisnya. Dan, tentukan siapa yang akan memainkannya. Pilihan pemainnya adalah di antara personifikasi atau pembawa acara.

**3. Menentukan personifikasi dan tantangan dan pertanyaan untuk **_**Live Reversing**__  
Live Reversing_ adalah segmen di mana para personifikasi ganti memberikan tantangan dan pertanyaan untuk para pembawa acara. Pertanyaan dan tantangan tidak boleh di atas _rate_ T, karena para pembawa acara adalah anak-anak kelas 1 SMP. Formatnya adalah sebagai berikut:  
[nama personifikasi] - [nama pembawa acara yang akan ditanya/ditantang] = [tantangan/pertanyaan]  
Tantangan dan pertanyaan tidak boleh lebih dari tiga untuk setiap pembawa acara. Ini berlaku untuk setiap satu pengirim _review_ atau PM.

Dengan semua ini, untuk sementara, saya akan tetap mengkonfirmasi _Truth and Dare _untuk para personifikasi, **tanpa memberikan formulir pendaftaran **_**live questing**_.

Sekian Ciel tutup catatan ini, karena Arisa yang sudah menunggu.

Sign,

.

CP & YW

PS: Silakan cari lagu METHOD_REPLEKIA/. Karena akan ada lagu tersebut di salah satu segmen cerita.

.

.

.

**Hetalia – Axis Powers Himaruya Hidekazu**

**OC © Yukari Wada & Ciel Poetreas**

**Hetalia First Channel: Truth and Dare! © Yukari Wada & Ciel Poetreas**

.

.

.

"Baiklah… Karena ini siaran langsung, maka kalian harus…" Arisa mulai menjelaskan peraturan ketika berada di atas panggung kepada para personifikasi negara. "…tentu saja. Yang pertama, menjaga ketenangan di atas panggung. Kalian boleh ramai, namun tidak boleh sampai melebihi batas."

**.**

_**Arisa Watanabe (13)**_

Meraih juara kelas, terkadang membuat Arisa sedikit sombong. Namun, gadis berkelahiran Yokohama ini baik dan mau menolong satu sama lain. Biasanya sekretaris kelas ini melankolis, namun terkadang juga ceria. Ia berusaha keras mempertahankan gelarnya sebagai juara kelas dengan belajar rajin, walau terkadang ia malas mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Kalau sudah marah bisa membuat kelas sunyi bagai kuburan. Kreatif dan penyuka musik K-Pop. Saat ini menjadi kru di bidang tata acara dan memegang _setlist_ kontes.

**.**

_Siaran langsung?_ Para personifikasi bergidik ngeri. _Kita tidak boleh sembarang bertindak…_

"Lalu, hampir semua penonton di sini adalah remaja berusia lima belas tahun ke atas. Kalian boleh bertindak aneh, namun jangan mengganggu kesucian di panggung ini," lanjut Arisa.

"Tunggu," tukas Emil. "Kalau penontonnya berusia lima belas, kenapa anak usia SMP seperti kalian yang menjadi kru acara?"

"Oh, itu. Di kelas kami, 1-3—yang semuanya bekerja sebagai kru acara ini, hampir semua anak, kesucian matanya direnggut oleh video porno," ucap Arisa. "Kecuali para gadis dan beberapa laki-laki. Tapi, ada sih, sedikit gadis di kelas kami yang kadang membayangkan hal aneh seperti itu…"

Emil mengangguk paham, tapi tetap saja ia tidak paham dengan jalan pikir presiden direktur acara ini.

"Ada peraturan lain?" tanya Eduard.

"Tentu. Tidak ada telanjang bulat. Tidak ada rate M di atas panggung, karena sudah disediakan _closet_ di belakang panggung. Kalau ditanya pemirsa harus jujur, tidak boleh bohong. Dan sisanya, seharusnya kalian sudah mengerti," ucap Arisa. "Baiklah…" Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya yang bertombol QWERTY. "…_moshi moshi_, Manami. Sudah siap?"

"Tentu! Natao dan Namiko sudah _standby_ di atas panggung. Aku dan Rinno juga sudah selesai dan siap-siap di sisi kanan. Kamu di sisi kiri, kan? Yamato sama sisanya mana? Sudah siap?"

"Oh, Yamato sama Matsue butuh lima menit lagi. Rio lagi makan P*cky, tapi sudah siap."

"Lha, Suzuki sama Fuyuki? Mereka belum datang ke sisi sini."

"Lagi 'disiksa' Sonota. Gara-gara main basket padahal sebentar lagi acaranya mulai." _Padahal, sepertinya 'siksaan' yang dimaksud tidak seburuk itu…_

"Sudah kuduga. Sonota memang sadis kalau ada yang tidak diinginkan. …ya sudah, kita mulai, ya!"

"Oke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di atas panggung, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut toska muda lurus seperut dengan poni yang disibak ke sisi kanan dan jepit biru di sisi kiri rambutnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru kotak-kotak berlengan pendek, dengan rompi _jeans_ biru dan celana _jeans_ hitam, serta sepatu kets putih bergaris hitam dan biru.

Di sebelah si gadis, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi daripada si gadis. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda itu rapi, dengan belahan rambut di sisi kirinya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih, yang dihias dasi biru dan jas hitam kebiruan, serta celana panjang berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam.

Mata _mint_ tua si gadis dan mata biru sangat tua milik si laki-laki berkilat-kilat, kala sang produser mengacungkan jempol kanan, pertanda studio sudah _on-air_secara _live_. Musik pembuka bergema; musik tersebut diisi dengan nada ceria, namun kesan menantang dan misterius juga terasa di lagu tersebut. Mereka pun tersenyum gembira, dan kemudian menyapa lewat _microphone_ yang menggantung di telinga kanan mereka,

"_International First Channel_!"

Para penonton di dalam studio pun membalas dengan sorakan gembira, "_Truth and Dare_!"

**.**

_**Namiko Akimoto (12)**_

Menjadi wakil ketua 1-3 justru membuat Namiko semakin kewalahan, karena ketua kelasnya yang terkadang tidak memperhatikan kelasnya dengan baik—singkatnya, tidak becus. Gadis berkelahiran Wakayama yang menyukai musik Barat ini cukup hobi untuk _selfie_, sehingga membuat kepercayaan dirinya berkembang dan mampu menjadi pembawa acara. Ia ceria, namun terkadang reaksinya terhadap sesuatu berlebihan. Terobsesi pada Natao Ito, namun Natao justru seringkali menjauh karena ketakutan. Bersyukurlah bahwa Namiko bukan orang _yandere_. Menjadi pembawa acara atas kemauannya sendiri.

**.**

_**Natao Ito (13)**_

Menjadi petugas pencatat agenda harian membuat Natao stres, karena waktu istirahatnya berkurang. Remaja berkelahiran Maibara ini baik dan ramah, namun terkadang bersikap _stay cool_ terhadap sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Menderita karena Namiko yang terobsesi padanya, padahal dia sudah menyukai gadis lain, yang berasal dari kelas lain. Hampir tidak pernah _selfie_, karena itu ia harus berlatih membawakan acara agar bisa menjadi pembawa acara yang baik. Menjadi pembawa acara atas keinginan Namiko.

**.**

"Bagaimana kabarnya, penonton semua~?" tanya Namiko.

Para penonton bersorak dengan girang. Sepertinya, mereka tidak sabar melihat para personifikasi favorit mereka. Lagipula, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah gadis remaja.

"Baguslah kalau kabarnya baik! Bagi yang sakit dan tetap menonton konser ini, dari mana pun dan di mana pun kalian, semoga lekas sembuh!" seru Natao.

Penonton pun bersorak lagi, kali ini menjawab, "Amin…!"

Natao pun tersenyum. "Nah, Namiko, kenapa acara ini berbentuk konser _live_? Bukan acara _reality show_ rekaman seperti acara lain?" tanyanya pada Namiko. Setahu orang yang menonton Tokutsubaki Channel dengan setia, kontes _Truth or Dare_ diadakan dalam bentuk _reality show_ dan direkam, bukan secara _live_. Kalau secara _live_ memang ada, namun di atas panggung konser? Itu baru luar biasa.

"Karena…" Namiko terdiam sejenak. "Satu: kita akan membawakan lagu-lagu untuk mengisi acara. Siapa pun yang berada di panggung ini akan membawakan lagu pilihan mereka, atau pilihan fans. Entah pembawa acara, peserta kontes, atau bahkan kru acara! Segmen itu bernama 'Live Karaoke'!"

Penonton bersorak girang. Mereka terdengar senang, karena akan ada acara hiburan selain _Truth and Dare_.

"Dua: si pengirim pertanyaan dan tantangan dapat masuk ke panggung, mengajukan pertanyaan dan tantangannya di sini, dan menyaksikan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan dan tantangannya di sini hingga selesai! Segmen tersebut dinamakan 'Live Questing'!" lanjut Namiko.

Penonton di studio pun bersorak lagi.

"Oh iya," ucap Natao. "Katanya ada segmen di mana kita melakukan permainan selain Truth and Dare. Ada juga segmen di mana kita, pembawa acara yang ganti ditantang oleh para personifikasi. Apa nama segmen itu?" tanyanya.

Namiko tersenyum. "Nama segmen itu adalah…" Namiko terdiam lagi, membangkitkan rasa tegang di antara para penonton. "Namanya adalah 'Live Game' dan 'Live Reversing'!"

Para penonton bersorak lagi.

"Entah…rasanya nama-nama itu sedikit kurang kreatif…" ucap Natao. "Tapi, karena ini memang _live_, jadi mohon maklumi saja, ya…penonton…" katanya sambil melihat para penonton.

"Baiklah; tanpa menunggu lama-lama, kita sambut pembawa acara lainnya!" seru Namiko, membuat para pemirsa di studio bersorak kaget.

"Tunggu!" seru Natao. "Ada presenter lain?!" Untuk yang ini, Arisa memang sengaja tidak memberitahukannya pada Natao. Agar ekspresi yang natural tetap dijaga para pembawa acara. Tokutsubaki Channel memang terkenal karena cara membawakan acara dengan ekspresi pembawa acara yang natural, membuat setiap acara semakin terasa menarik.

"Tentunya. Karena suatu alasan, produser acara ini menunjuk sepuluh orang, termasuk kita, untuk menjadi pembawa acara. Oke," Namiko pun melihat pintu belakang panggung di sisi kirinya (dari sudut pandang penonton, pintu tersebut berada di sebelah kanan), "kita sambut Ishida Manami dan…Kugimiya Rinno!"

Dari tempat yang dilihat Namiko, muncullah seorang remaja laki-laki dan seorang remaja perempuan, yang lebih pendek daripada si laki-laki. Si laki-laki berambut merah tua rapi dengan poni yang sedikit pendek. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi merah tua dan jas hitam, serta celana panjang hitam dan sepatu kulit hitam. Sedangkan, si perempuan berambut toska muda seleher—mirip Vash, walau dengan poni yang lebih panjang—dan mengenakan kemeja biru kotak-kotak lengan pendek beserta rompi biru tua dan celana _jeans_ hitam, serta sepatu kets hitam bergaris biru.

Si gadis pun berseru, "Pagi, semuanya~!" sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada penonton. Para penonton di studio pun bersorak gembira, karena kedatangan pembawa acara yang tidak kalah baiknya.

**.**

_**Manami Ishida (13)**_

Menyesal karena menjadi bendahara kelas, lantaran teman-teman kelasnya yang terkadang tidak mau membayar uang kas dengan sejuta alasan. Walau frekuensi foto narsisnya yang tidak separah Namiko, Manami memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sama baik dengan Namiko; hal itu mendukungnya dalam membawakan acara secara alami. Gadis berkelahiran Okayama ini ceria dan terbuka, namun terkadang bersikap tidak peduli pada orang yang tidak dianggapnya akrab dengannya. Menjadi pembawa acara atas kemauannya sendiri.

**.**

Sedangkan, si laki-laki menghadap penonton dan membungkuk pada mereka sedikit, lalu berkata, "Pagi, pemirsa. Hari yang menyenangkan." Itu membuat para gadis bersorak akan kesopanannya yang…_cool_.

**.**

_**Rinno Kugimiya (13)**_

Laki-laki berkelahiran Ehime ini memiliki sense humor yang baik. Sama seperti Natao, Rinno hampir tidak pernah foto narsis. Namun, Rinno memilih untuk hanya memahami _setlist_ acara agar bisa bersikap alami ketika ada hal aneh yang terjadi, yang termasuk di dalam setlist. Biasanya tenang, namun akrab dan mudah bergurau. Tapi, kalau marah…jangan coba-coba. Menjadi pembawa acara karena ia disuruh oleh Manami.

**.**

"Rinno, kau tidak usah sesopan itu," ucap Manami.

"Terserah aku, bukan? Toh yang punya badan ya aku sendiri, kok malah kamunya yang repot," tukas Rinno, membuat seluruh orang yang berada di studio tertawa, termasuk Natao dan Namiko.

"Iya sih," kata Manami. "Oya, bagaimana dengan Rio, Yamato, dan Matsue?"

"Hm…masih belum datang, sepertinya," jawab Namiko. "Sebentar, biar aku ca—"

Tiba-tiba, dari sisi kiri panggung, datanglah seorang laki-laki yang berlari-lari ketakutan. Rambutnya berwarna ungu sangat tua dengan rambut depan sebelah kiri yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada sisi lainnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan rompi wol kuning tua tanpa kancing, serta celana panjang coklat kotak-kotak dan sepatu kets hitam dengan garis-garis kuning. Kedatangan tiba-tiba itu membuat penonton berbisik-bisik heran.

Namiko melihat laki-laki itu dengan bingung. "Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Entah," ucap Manami. "Dikejar Matsue, kali?" Matanya yang berwarna ungu tua menyiratkan tanda tanya.

**.**

_**Yamato Takeuchi (13)**_

Berkelahiran di kota Saga, Yamato memiliki sifat terbuka yang membuat banyak orang senang berinteraksi dengannya. Walau awalnya kesulitan belajar, akhirnya ia mampu menaikkan nilainya, membuat ia cukup populer di kalangan kelasnya. Bukan tipe yang senang _selfie_, namun memiliki kepercayaan diri yang cukup untuk membawakan suatu hal di depan umum. Ia memiliki kadar imajinasi yang sulit dibayangkan. Memiliki ketertarikan aneh terhadap sesuatu yang berbau _over-reaction_. Terkadang keras kepala, namun baik dan mau menolong kawan-kawan yang membutuhkan. Menjadi pembawa acara atas dukungan kawan-kawannya.

**.**

"Yamato, kamu itu lagi apa?" tanya Rinno. "Dikejar setan, apa dikejar apa?" _Iris_ perak kemerahannya menyiratkan keheranan terhadap temannya itu.

Penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat tingkah Yamato dan komentar Rinno.

"Matsue sepertinya…hah, begitulah," ucap Yamato.

"Oke, itu tidak jelas," kata Natao. "Matsue sendiri di mana?"

"Di belakang panggung," jawab Yamato sambil terengah-engah; matanya yang berwarna ungu kebiruan berkilat-kilat penuh ketakutan. "Aku harap dia—"

"Oh, kau di sini rupanya, Yamato~"

Yamato bergidik ngeri. Perlahan ia menoleh ke sisi panggung tempatnya ia keluar. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya. Rambutnya berwarna merah kejinggaan dan dikuncir berbentuk _high ponytail_ yang lalu dikepang. Matanya yang berwarna ungu tua berkilat penuh amarah, walau alis matanya tidak terlalu menunjukkannya. Ia mengenakan seragam pelaut bermodel terusan pendek berlengan panjang dengan warna dasar merah dan kerahnya berwarna pastel. Ia mengenakan dasi hijau yang diikat hingga menyerupai bentuk kelopak bunga _sakura_. Ia juga mengenakan kaos kaki putih dan sepatu hitam.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku!" seru Yamato ketakutan.

**.**

_**Matsue Ono (13)**_

Gadis berkelahiran Yamagata ini ramah, dan merupakan pekerja keras. Paling tidak suka bila difoto, yang otomatis membuatnya juga tidak suka _selfie_ dan muncul di depan umum. Anehnya, ia bersikap biasa saja ketika diwawancara. Sebetulnya, ia lebih menginginkan menjadi kru belakang panggung, namun karena suatu hal ia pun akhirnya ikut menjadi pembawa acara dengan terpaksa. Seperti Natao, Matsue pun sengsara setelah menjadi petugas pencatat agenda harian kerlas 1-3. Ia rendah hati, simpel, dan menganut kehidupan yang sedikit tradisional. Menjadi pembawa acara dengan paksaan dari wali kelasnya, agar ia tumbuh lebih percaya diri.

**.**

"Oi, oi. Sudah cukup berkelahinya," ucap Natao. "Kalian selalu bertengkar tidak jelas seperti ini."

Matsue pun menenangkan diri. "…baiklah. Hei, bukannya yang seharusnya datang itu Rio, baru aku dan Yamato?" tanyanya.

Namiko pun melihat kertas setlist miliknya, lalu bergumam. "Benar, yang masuk itu Rio dulu." Ia pun melihat ke sekeliling. "Hei, Manami di mana?"

Sontak, Natao, Matsue, Rinno, dan Yamato ikut celingak-celinguk. Tiba-tiba, Manami muncul dari sisi kiri panggung, dengan membawa seseorang yang tidak begitu asing di mata Namiko dan kawan-kawannya. Orang itu berambut hitam kebiruan dengan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang sedikit melengkung ke luar. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi kuning, jas hitam kecoklatan, dan celana panjang coklat kotak-kotak, serta sepatu kulit hitam. Orang itu sedang memakan stik P*cky rasa coklat.

Rinno pun mendesah. "Anak ini…" gumamnya.

Setelah si orang berdiri di dekat para presenter lain, Manami berhenti dan lalu mengomelinya. "Seharusnya kamu ini datang sebelum Yamato dan Matsue! Kenapa kamu malah santai sambil makan P*cky?"

"Habisnya, aku baru mau datang, si Yamato sudah datang duluan ke sini. Ya sudah, aku makan sebentar."

"Plis, deh~" ucap Manami, frustrasi. "Kamu ini kerjaannya makan terus…" Setelah itu, Manami pun memulai ritualnya: menceramahi Rio dengan berbagai hal.

**.**

_**Rio Kousaka (13)**_

Rakus dan hobi makan, anehnya tubuhnya tidak gemuk. Laki-laki berkelahiran Kanazawa ini keras kepala dan terkadang suka menyalahkan orang lain. Ia sebetulnya jujur, namun orang lain menganggapnya berbohong karena salah persepsi. Ia terkadang ceroboh dan suka menyusahkan kawan-kawannya—terutama Arisa dan Airi dan Manami, namun mudah bergaul dan bisa dibilang kreatif. Hobinya bermain terkadang membuatnya tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saat di kelas. Menjadi pembawa acara atas dorongan wali kelasnya, agar Rio bisa belajar untuk lebih memperhatikan suasana dan situasi di sekitarnya.

**.**

"Akh, sudahlah!" seru Namiko. "_Setlist_ yang diberi Arisa jadi tidak karuan, kalau begini terus caranya! Kembali ke acara!" Ia pun melirik ke Natao, "Natao yang kuidolakan~" ucapnya genit.

Natao bergidik ngeri. "A-a-apa?" tanyanya.

"Panggilkan mereka, dong~"

Natao bergidik lagi. Sudah sering ia menghadapi Namiko yang terobsesi padanya seperti ini, tapi…ini di atas panggung! Tapi, ia tetap harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai pembawa acara.

Natao pun berdehem sekali sebelum berkata, "Baiklah. Kita datangkan tiga pembawa acara yang terakhir, namun juga bukan yang terburuk. Karena salah satu dari mereka telah menggubah lagu pembuka untuk acara ini…" Itulah yang Natao tahu dari Arisa, karena Natao tidak tahu yang mana yang menjadi komposer lagu. "…kita sambut: Kanada Fuyuki, Kashiwagi Sonota, dan…Namikawa Suzuki!"

Penonton pun bersorak lagi. Mereka cukup bersemangat untuk melihat trio yang secara notabene dikatakan berbakat. Yang satu di bidang komposisi lagu dan seni rupa, sedangkan dua lainnya di bidang olahraga.

Namun, mengapa yang datang…hanya dua orang?

Keduanya yang datang adalah laki-laki, dan pakaian mereka sama seperti yang dikenakan Yamato…hanya perbedaan warna. Yang satu berambut merah tua dengan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang sedikit melengkung ke luar, dan memiliki belahan rambut di sisi kiri kepalanya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan rompi wol merah tua tanpa kancing, serta celana panjang merah berpola kotak-kotak dan sepatu kets hitam dengan garis-garis merah.

Lalu, laki-laki yang satunya lagi berambut biru tua yang disisir rapi. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang memiliki lengan pendek, rompi wol biru tua tanpa kancing, serta celana panjang biru dengan pola kotak-kotak. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu kets hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna biru.

"Suzuki dan Fuyuki," ucap Matsue. "Mana Sonota?"

"Oh…dia…" Si laki-laki berseragam biru mulai kebingungan. "Ng… Fuyuki, kamu lihat?"

**.**

_**Suzuki Namikawa (13)**_

Lelaki berkelahiran Kobe yang merupakan ketua kelas 1-3 ini atletis, karena sering bergabung dalam klub olahraga di sekolahnya. Biasanya mudah bergaul, namun sering melakukan sesuatu menurut kehendaknya sendiri, membuat gurunya terkadang mengomelinya karena terkadang menelantarkan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua kelas. Ketika SD, ia sering diburu para gadis karena keluarganya yang kaya, namun Suzuki tidak begitu peduli dengan hal tersebut. Reaksinya ketika berdekatan dengan Sonota Kashiwagi membuat orang berpersepsi bila sesuatu terjadi pada perasaan Suzuki. Apalagi, ia pernah mengatakan bila ia grogi ketika Sonota disuruh duduk di sebelahnya, dan seringkali diomeli Sonota karena tidak piket sesuai jadwal, atau tidak mengerjakan kewajibannya sebagai ketua kelas dengan baik. Ia menyukai musik jenis Barat dan menjadi pembawa acara dengan terpaksa atas pertaruhannya dengan Fuyuki Kanada…entah apa isi dari taruhan tersebut. Ia pun melakukannya setelah diancam oleh Namiko yang akan mencabut haknya sebagai ketua kelas.

**.**

"Aku?" gumam laki-laki berseragam merah. "Tidak," ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

**.**

_**Fuyuki Kanada (13)**_

Laki-laki berkelahiran Saitama ini merupakan kawan baik dari Suzuki, karena sama-sama merupakan anggota klub basket. Mudah bergaul, walau terkadang menggunakan bahasa kasar, yang membuatnya sering didenda oleh wali kelasnya. Ia sering mengatakan kepada Sonota Kashiwagi jika Suzuki ***** (biasanya seperti ingin memberinya sesuatu, ingin pergi ke rumahnya, dan sejenisnya—biasanya apapun yang menunjukkan rasa suka), dan suka bertingkah ceroboh di sekitar Sonota, yang terkadang membuat si gadis menegur atau bahkan mengomelinya dengan halus. Ini membuat orang-orang—terutama teman-teman sekelas—berasumsi bila sesuatu disembunyikan Fuyuki. Usianya satu bulan lebih tua daripada Sonota dan delapan tiga perempat bulan lebih tua daripada Suzuki. Menyukai musik _J-Rock_ dan menjadi pembawa acara karena taruhan dengan Suzuki…entah apa taruhan itu. Ia juga menjadi MC karena ancaman Namiko yang akan mencabut jabatannya sebagai kapten klub basket kelas 1 SMP Tokutsubaki bila tidak menjadi presenter.

**.**

"Kalau begitu, cari dia," ucap Namiko sambil memandang Fuyuki dan Suzuki dengan tajam. "Kalian berdua."

"Lho? Kok kami?" ucap Suzuki.

"Nggak mau tahu. Kalau Sonota tidak ada, acara ini tidak akan jalan. Semua presenter harus komplit sebelum para peserta didatangkan ke atas panggung. Pokoknya cari sampai ditemukan. SEKARANG!" seru Namiko dengan suara menggelegar, menimbulkan _feedback_ di dalam studio.

Kelabakan dengan amarah Namiko, Suzuki dan Fuyuki langsung melesat ke belakang panggung.

"Huh…" desah Namiko. "Kalau saja Sonota sama mereka, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini."

"Hahaha…omong-omong, Namiko." Manami memandang Namiko dengan tatapan usil. "Kau seperti ingin men-'ciee-ciee'-kan mereka."

"Ahaha, begitu ya?" tanya Namiko. "Mungkin iya…"

"Aku membayangkan…" gumam Rinno. "Kalau misalnya Namiko yang belum datang ke sini, lalu Sonota menyuruh mereka mencarimu…kira-kira bakal seperti apa, ya?"

"Mungkin, pada akhirnya, Sonota yang mencariku," jawab Namiko enteng.

"Atau, dia akan membuntuti Suzuki dan Fuyuki agar tidak pindah jalur dalam menjalankan tugasnya…" ucap Matsue. "Persis mata-mata."

"Aku pernah mengalaminya."

Sontak, para pembawa acara menoleh ke Natao. Para penonton bersorak kaget.

"Serius kamu, Natao?" tanya Matsue.

"Benar. Aku ceritakan saja, ya." Natao pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. "Waktu pelajaran Seni, aku dan Suzuki sedang mengerjakan tugas gambar ilustrasi di perpustakaan."

Namiko mengangguk paham. "Terus?"

"Beberapa waktu kemudian, Sonota datang dan memberitahu kami bila waktu sudah habis, dan kami disuruh kembali ke kelas."

"Lalu?" tanya Rio, yang baru saja selesai diceramahi Manami. Sepertinya, ia pun tertarik mendengarkan cerita tersebut.

"Suzuki bilang, 'Tunggu sebentar'. Lalu Sonota terdiam sejenak, dan akhirnya berkata, 'Ya sudah. Aku tunggu'. Begitulah…"

"Dan dia benar-benar menunggu kalian berdua?"

"Iya. Sepertinya ia menunggu di depan perpustakaan. Sekitar enam menit kemudian, Suzuki pergi ke luar, dan tiba-tiba masuk lagi. Dia bilang kalau Sonota beneran menunggu kami. Akhirnya, kami pun keluar dari perpustakaan dan kembali ke kelas."

Penonton di studio bergumam, "Oooh~" mendengar cerita Natao.

"Pantas saja kalau waktu itu Sonota tidak ada di kelas…" gumam Matsue, mengingat kapan hal tersebut terjadi. "Ternyata dia menunggu kalian."

"Aku punya beberapa asumsi mengenai ini. Tapi…" Manami menghentikan ucapannya. "…akan kutunda, karena mereka sudah datang."

Sesuai dengan yang Manami ucapkan, Suzuki dan Fuyuki sudah datang kembali ke panggung, kali ini dengan membawa seorang gadis. Gadis itu berambut perak muda sedada yang dikuncir ke belakang dengan pita hitam; belahan rambutnya berada di sisi kiri kepalanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Matsue, namun dengan rok yang lebih panjang—kira-kira melebihi lutut—dan dasi bolo—jenis dasi yang terdiri dari kabel dikenakan di leher dengan pengikat berbentuk hiasan yang besar dan diikat dengan cara digeser—berpengikat oval hitam. Ia juga mengenakan kaos kaki hitam dan sepatu kets hitam. Di pinggangnya, berlingkar sabuk kulit hitam yang dipakai miring dengan sisi kanannya turun. Sabuk itu memiliki rantai yang menggantung dan melingkar di sisi kirinya, dan sebuah kotak hitam yang kecil, panjang, dan berdiameter tujuh senti di sisi kanannya. Matanya yang berwarna ungu keperakan menyiratkan keheranan.

Setelah semua pembawa acara berkumpul, Namiko bertanya pada si gadis, "Kamu itu dari mana saja?"

"Oh…itu? Dari ruang properti panggung," jawabnya. "_Microphone_ yang mau aku pakai ketinggalan di sana."

**.**

_**Sonota Kashiwagi (13)**_

Sebetulnya, gadis Tokyo ini bertugas menjadi petugas jaga piket—mengabsen murid-murid yang piket kelas dan menentukan sanksi bila mereka tidak piket sesuai jadwal—untuk kelas 1-3. Namun, ia akhirnya keluar dari sekolah dengan jabatannya sebagai petugas jaga piket tetap diserahkan ke dirinya. Simpel dan apa adanya, namun pelupa dan _moody_. Penyuka lagu-lagu Ar tonelico dan Surge Concerto, serta artis-artis _doujin_ bergenre fantasi dan _folk_, serta _wave_; lagu-lagu yang sama sekali tidak pernah didengar teman-temannya. Paling tidak suka _selfie_ karena ia memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sangat rendah, namun ia mampu saat menjadi presenter. Menguasai bahasa _Hymmnos _(segala dialek!), _Emotional Song Pact_, _REON-4213_, serta bahasa Inggris dan sedikit bahasa Hongaria karena hobinya berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Hobi memanggil Suzuki dengan sebutan 'ketua kelas' dan Fuyuki dengan sebutan 'kapten basket', membuat banyak berasumsi bila ini ada hubungannya dengan Fuyuki dan Suzuki. Saat ini bekerja di Tokutsubaki Entertainment sebagai komposer lagu plus _seiyuu_ dan bersekolah dengan metode _homeschooling_. Menjadi pembawa acara karena disuruh oleh Namiko, walau ia tidak tahu alasan jelasnya.

**.**

"Sudahlah. Karena sekarang semua pembawa acara telah berkumpul, mari kita mulai inti acaranya," ucap Namiko. Seluruh pembawa acara pun berderet dengan jarak satu meter antar orang dan menghadap para penonton, dengan posisi dari kiri ke kanan: Suzuki, Sonota, Fuyuki, Natao, Namiko, Manami, Rio, Rinno, Matsue, dan Yamato. Dan, posisi ini ditentukan TANPA PERSIAPAN. Kru bidang tata panggung, Airi Itano, hanya berkata, "Terserah kalian posisinya mau seperti apa. Yang penting semuanya bisa dilihat penonton dan jaraknya satu meter antar MC."

"Saatnya kita memanggil peserta kita, yaitu para personifikasi negara! Nah, mengapa kita tahu bila mereka personifikasi?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke Manami, menandakan bila setelah itu adalah dialognya.

"Itu karena pemerintahan pusat Jepang yang menyuruh kita mengadakan acara ini, dan mereka memberitahu semuanya…dan fans mereka banyak sekali." Manami menatap para penonton yang bersorak kegirangan dengan tatapan yang berkata '_I do not know what happen with these bunches of people_'.

"Entah apa yang terjadi pada para personifikasi di luar sana…" gumam Sonota. "Karena pemerintah juga bilang, kalau mereka ini bekerja sebagai politikus. Mungkin karena itu mereka menjadi populer."

"Tapi kenapa di kalangan remaja?" tanya Rinno. "Harusnya kalau politikus itu populer di kalangan kakek-kakek. Berarti, mereka kan juga terkenal di antara kakek nenek?"

Sontak, semua presenter dan para penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan, tidak sedikit dari para penonton yang sampai guling-guling dan berjongkok saking gilanya ucapan Rinno itu. Rinno sendiri pun ikut tertawa, menyadari ucapannya yang konyol.

"Mungkin…" Matsue menahan tawanya. "Kakek-kakek menganggap mereka terlalu muda untuk populer di kalangan mereka."

"Tentu saja," ucap Rio. "Mereka itu awet muda."

"Rio benar," sahut Namiko. "Nah, daripada menunggu lama, mari kita sambut mereka! Inilah para _nation_~!"

Dari sisi kiri panggung, keluarlah para personifikasi negara. Dimulai dari Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, Ludwig, Feliciano, dan seterusnya, sampai Lovino, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, dan Herakles di belakang. Mereka berbaris menjadi satu deret, yang ajaibnya masih cukup untuk membuat sela sejauh satu meter antar personifikasi. Berterimakasihlah pada pemerintah, yang telah membuatkan mereka studio super besar. Para personifikasi berdiri di tengah panggung; para presenter sendiri berjalan ke sisi samping kiri dan kanan panggung. Suzuki, Sonota, Fuyuki, Natao, dan Namiko berada di sisi kiri; sedangkan Manami, Rio, Rinno, Matsue, dan Yamato berada di sisi kanan.

"Ini dia, empat puluh lima personifikasi negara, micro nation, daerah bagian, dan daerah autonomi yang telah kita tunggu!" seru Namiko. "Oh, dan tentunya mereka bisa berbahasa Jepang…dengan ciri khas masing-masing~"

"Ada sebagian besar yang kita kenal, tapi…" Manami berjalan dan mendekati Emil. "Kau…Emil Steilsson_-san_?"

Emil mengangguk. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tenang.

"Sebelahmu ini…" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Astrid, yang berada di antara Emil dan Lukas. "Adikmu atau bahkan…pacarmu?" Salahkan Astrid yang dua puluh senti lebih pendek daripada Emil. Astrid mengenakan pakaian khas daerahnya dan rambutnya yang mencapai pinggangnya coklat bergelombang.

Muka Emil memerah. "As-Astrid itu saudaraku! Jangan salah paham!" kilahnya.

"Iya. Kakak atau adik?" tanya Manami memastikan.

Emil terdiam sejenak. "…dia kakakku."

…

"APA?!" seru Manami. "Kakakmu?!"

Bahkan, para penonton berseru kaget dengan pernyataan Emil. Maklumi saja, selama ini mereka mengira Astrid adalah adik dari Emil.

"Iya," sahut Lukas. "Tapi, karena pertumbuhan Astrid lambat, akhirnya sering dikira adiknya…seperti sekarang."

Manami meringis. "Maaf…"

"Tidak apa, banyak yang mengiraku begitu," ucap Astrid lembut, membuat Manami merasa lebih tenang.

"Maafkan saya…" ucap Manami pada Astrid.

Astrid menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Akrab saja denganku."

"Omong-omong, aku suka sekali…Kepulauan Faroe," ucap Sonota. "Aku ingin ke sana untuk melihat flora dan faunanya."

"Oh~" Astrid berlari mendatangi Sonota, lalu memegang kedua tangannya, yang membuat Sonota sedikit kaget. "Tentu saja boleh! Aku akan mengajakmu kapan-kapan! Oh, dan bagaimana dengan menangkap ikan paus beserta Ólavsøka? Itu menyenangkan, lho~" ucapnya kegirangan. Mata birunya bersinar penuh kebahagiaan.

Sonota mengangguk setuju dengan polosnya, membuat Astrid semakin senang dan berlari kembali ke tempatnya. "Aku dapat turis baru~" ucapnya gembira.

"Um…maaf?" tanya Matsue kebingungan. Waktu itu, ia sedang berkenalan dengan Toris. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maaf, kalau ada orang yang bilang mau ke tempatnya, Astrid memang menjadi sangat ceria…" ucap Millie. Rambutnya perak sebahu dengan mata biru kehijauan dan mengenakan pakaian khas Eskimo. "Tapi, mohon padamu…kalau marah…"

"Baik, aku tahu, aku tahu!" ucap Namiko. "Baik, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke segmen intinya saja?"

Semua personifikasi dan presenter mengangguk setuju.

"Pertama, silakan para personifikasi untuk mengucapkan halo pada para pemirsa…" ucap Natao.

Dan, para personifikasi pun bergantian mengucapkan salam pada para penonton. Setiap personifikasi mendapat sorakan bahagia dari penonton di studio. Bahkan, salah satu kameraman acara bernama Yuuta Takano melapor bila ada beberapa gadis yang pingsan ketika salah satu personifikasi mengucapkan salam mereka. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Nah, sekarang, untuk segmen pertama…Live Questing!" seru Manami. "Kita akan mengundang tamu pertama kita. Silakan masuk~"

Dari sisi kanan panggung, datanglah seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun dengan rambut perak sebahu dan acak-acakan. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam dengan tulisan 'ROCK 'N DEATH', yang dipadu dengan rompi _jeans_ biru beserta celana _jeans_ biru tanggung…dan sandal jepit. Ia membawa penggaris besi di tangan kanannya, dan matanya yang heterokromatik—dengan mata kiri berwarna perak dan mata kanan berwarna hitam—memandang para personifikasi dengan datar.

Merasa ini gilirannya, Yamato maju dan bertanya pada si gadis, "_O-nee-san_, namanya siapa?"

Si gadis menatapnya sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Iranda. Iranda Melati Sukma."

Yamato mengangguk-angguk paham. "Nama Indonesia…dengan sedikit sentuhan gotik?" gumamnya. "Sudahlah. Iranda_-san_, silakan ucapkan tantangan Anda kepada para personifikasi yang Anda inginkan di sini."

Iranda menatap para personifikasi dengan intens. "Nordik."

Mathias dan grupnya terkejut. "I-iya?" tanya mereka.

"Aku tantang kalian…untuk…" Iranda terdiam sejenak. "Menarikan _Gangnam Style_ bareng-bareng."

Sontak, semua yang berada di studio tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak hanya para presenter, hampir semua personifikasi dan para penonton di studio tertawa mendengar tantangan yang aneh itu. Mathias dan kawan-kawannya 'mati' membeku di atas panggung.

"Kita…" gumam Lukas. "_Gangnam Style_? Di sini?"

Tiino tertawa kecil. "Mungkin, itu akan menyenangkan. Bukan begitu, Suu-san?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke Berwald.

Berwald mengangguk. "S'har'snya b'gitu."

"Itu memalukan…!" ucap Virta sambil menutup wajahnya. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi, mungkin itu akan menyenangkan~" kilah Astrid riang. "Bagaimana dengan Emil?" tanya Astrid sambil melirik Emil.

Emil kelabakan. "Kalau ini tantangan…aku terpaksa," jawabnya pelan. Wajahnya merona, mendengar grupnya akan menunjukkan tarian paling fenomenal di dunia.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" seru Mathias.

"Sabar…" ucap Millie. "Disuruh saja belum. Kamu ini…"

"Sudah lama sejak nonton _Gangnam Style_…" gumam Namiko sambil terus tertawa. "Mari, Nordik. Main—"

"Tunggu."

Namiko menoleh ke Sonota, yang menginterupsi kalimatnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Namiko.

"Nordik bisa berarti dua konteks. Konteks satu: Denmark, Finlandia, Islandia, Norwegia, dan Swedia. Konteks dua: konteks satu tambah Greenland, Aland, dan Kepulauan Faroe." Sonota maju dan mendekati Iranda. "Konteks mana yang Anda maksud?" tanyanya.

Iranda mengangkat bahu. "Sebetulnya, aku hanya memaksudkan konteks satu. Tapi, konteks dua juga boleh."

"Oke, kalau gitu kita mainkan dua versi," ucap Sonota dengan nada dingin. "Kita mainkan konteks satu. Setelah itu konteks dua. Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil melirik para penonton.

Penonton bersorak, "Yaaa…!"

Sonota tersenyum licik. "Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan." Ia menoleh ke Iranda lagi. "Siapa personifikasi kesukaanmu?"

"Ludwig."

"Oke, Ludwig_-san_," ucap Sonota, memanggil Ludwig.

Ludwig menoleh ke Sonota. "Ada apa?"

"Temani Iranda_-san_. Selagi menyaksikan konteks satu _Gangnam Style_," jawab Sonota.

Iranda sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan si presenter, dan kemudian wajahnya sedikit merona. "A-apa maksudmu?!" serunya. "Apa kau mau kubantai dengan penggarisku, hah?!"

"Sabar, Iranda_-san_," ucap Matsue. "Kau boleh membantai, tapi bukan pembawa acara! Lagipula, kita masih muda!"

Iranda pun akhirnya mencoba menenangkan diri. "…kalau personifikasi, boleh, kan?"

"Tentu. Bergantung personifikasinya baik atau tidak," jawab Sonota dengan cepat dan singkat. Matsue kaget dengan jawaban temannya itu, namun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk diam. Sementara, Iranda mengangguk setuju dengan Sonota.

Ludwig mendatangi ketiga gadis itu, dan kemudian berkata, "Jadi, aku temani gadis ini?"

"Tentu," jawab Sonota.

Akhirnya, Iranda dan Ludwig pun pergi ke sisi panggung. Begitu pula dengan personifikasi dan presenter lain, kecuali lima laki-laki anggota Nordik. Dari kiri ke kanan, berdiri Mathias, Tiino, Emil, Lukas, dan Berwald. …tunggu. Adakah yang merasa familiar dengan urutan ini?

"Jadikan ini yang terbaik!" seru Alfred.

"Berjuanglah, Tiino!" seru Eduard.

"_Da ze_!" sahut Yong Soo.

"Siap?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari para 'korban', Namiko langsung berseru, "Musik!"

Kru bidang tata suara, Mino Yagami pun menyalakan musik yang dipesan: _Gangnam Style_. Awalnya, Emil sempat kikuk dengan gerakannya, lantaran ia berada di tengah. Lukas sempat hampir tidak mau menari. Mathias menari dengan girangnya. Tiino pun menari dengan wajah senang. Berwald menari, namun sedikit kaku dan ekspresinya tetap saja…menakutkan.

Namun, itu tidak menghentikan para penonton untuk bersorak-sorai. Mereka sangat girang dengan melihat mereka menari. Mereka memanggil nama para anggota Nordik, mendukung mereka, dan tentunya merekam mereka menari _Gangnam Style_.

Lama-lama, para anggota Nordik pun terbawa suasana. Mereka pun menari. Sekilas, para personifikasi dapat melihat Lukas yang tersenyum kecil, dan Berwald yang sudah mulai melemaskan tubuhnya dan rileks. Emil pun sudah tidak sekikuk tadi dan mulai menari mengikuti alunan lagu. Mathias dan Tiino pun tetap menari dengan ceria.

Astrid, Millie, dan Virta melihat kelima saudara mereka dengan rasa takjub. Gilbert, Alfred, Antonio, Francis, Satya, Razak, dan Yong Soo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Feliciano, Kiku, Toris, Raivis, Bella, Elizaveta, dan Lili mendukung mereka dengan sorak-soraian. Beberapa personifikasi lain tersenyum kecil. Para presenter pun tersenyum dan menyoraki mereka agar tetap menari. Iranda tertawa kecil melihat aksi mereka.

Begitu musik _Gangnam Style_ berakhir, para anggota Nordik langsung terkapar di tempat karena kelelahan. Bukannya pingsan, melainkan kehabisan nafas saking serunya menari. Para penonton di studio terkejut dengan terkaparnya lima anggota Eropa Utara yang unik itu. Sementara itu, para personifikasi lain langsung mendatangi dan membangunkan mereka.

"Oi, bangun!" seru Arthur. "Kalian masih harus menyelesaikan konteks dua, tahu!"

"Benar!" sahut Alfred. "Cepat selesaikan tantangan ini!"

"Tapi…bisakah kami istirahat?" tanya Mathias, yang berdiri dibantu Ludwig. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Dasar. Tidak _awesome_!" seru Gilbert.

"Padahal, _Gangnam Style_ itu hitungan gampang…" gumam Rinno. "Apa _Bad Apple_ saja, sekalian?"

"GAK MAU!" seru Mathias dan Emil bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak? Menurut mereka, _Bad Apple _sangat rumit dan…membuat mereka pingsan tepat setelah menarikannya.

"Makanya," gumam Yamato. "Silakan menuju sesi kedua."

"Astrid_-san_, Millie_-san_, dan Virta_-san_," panggil Natao, "silakan melakukan tantangan Anda semua."

"Apa kami memang harus menari~?" tanya Virta, merengek pada Millie. "Aku tidak mau~"

"…maaf…" ucap Millie. "Ini demi fans, Virta. Kita tetap harus melakukannya." Mukanya menunjukkan kesan meminta ampun pada si gadis termuda di grup Nordik tersebut.

Akhirnya, grup Nordik konteks dua pun mempersiapkan diri di tengah panggung. Sementara itu, para personifikasi yang tadi membangunkan Nordik menyingkir ke sisi panggung. Musik pun dimainkan, dan para anggota Nordik mulai menari.

"Dipikir-pikir…ini akan lebih menarik bila personifikasi lain bergabung, tapi…" Manami terdiam sejenak. "Tantangan ini untuk Nordik, jadi percuma saja."

Arthur yang mendengar gumaman Manami itu hanya bisa mendesah. Ia yakin, bila kawan-kawannya sesama Blok Sekutu akan ikut-ikutan _Gangnam Style_ bila mereka mau. …tunggu. Arthur merasa ada yang janggal. "Mana Alfred dan Francis?" Arthur menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari dua orang yang tadinya berada di dekatnya, yang sekarang justru menghilang tanpa jejak.

Tiba-tiba, Lovino mendekati Arthur. "Kau lihat tomato bastardo?"

"Antonio?" Arthur berpikir sejenak. "Tidak."

"Dan, di mana Kak Gilbert?" tanya Feliciano. "Dia juga tidak ada—"

"_BLOODY HELL_! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SANA?!"

"APA ITU, A****T!"

"MERUSAK SUASANA!"

"BAKAR MEREKA SEMUA!"

"AAAKH, MATAKU TERCEMAR!"

"MERUSAK KEPERAWANAN ORANG!"

Arthur, Lovino, dan Feliciano membeku di tempat. Mereka menoleh dengan kaku ke arah pemilik suara, yang adalah Sonota, Fuyuki, Rinno, Suzuki, Namiko, dan Matsue. Mereka terlihat kaget dan wajah mereka memucat kala melihat tengah panggung. Ketika Arthur dan Italia bersaudara menoleh tengah panggung, Alfred, Antonio, Francis, dan Gilbert bergabung dalam acara _Gangnam Style_ dan berada di belakang anggota Nordik. Yang bermasalah adalah…

Francis dan Antonio dan Gilbert ini telanjang bulat di tengah panggung.

Spontan, Lovino langsung menutup mata Feliciano. Arthur pun menutup mata Peter yang berada di sebelahnya sambil berteriak, "_BLOODY FROG_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _GIT_!" Dan segera setelah itu, Arthur menyadari satu hal lain yang aneh. _Tunggu, apa tadi presenter yang bernama Kashiwagi itu menyumpahi mereka dalam bahasaku?_ pikirnya.

Para penonton langsung berteriak ketakutan sekaligus kaget. Mereka melempari segala yang mereka punya ke tengah panggung, membuat para Nordik kaget dan segera menyingkir ke sisi panggung, hanya untuk melihat _Bad Touch Trio_ yang sedang menari _Gangnam_ _Style_ sambil telanjang. Sontak, Emil langsung menutupi mata Astrid, Tiino menutup mata Virta, dan Mathias menutup mata Millie. Sementara itu, Alfred, yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung berlari kaget dengan melihat ketiga kawannya yang menari tanpa busana.

Beberapa personifikasi—seperti Mei, Toris, Razak, Willem, dan Roderich—langsung meminta kantung plastik pada kru properti yang berada di depan panggung—mereka adalah Takari Mizushima dan Yukise Iwasaki—dan muntah-muntah. Vash menutupi mata Lili; Eduard menutupi mata Raivis; dan Matthew menutup mata Flora. Elizaveta dan Ivan langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka—_frying pan_ dan pipa ledeng; begitu pula dengan Natalia—pisau belati, Kiku—_katana_, Satya—bambu runcing, Kirana—buku ilmu santet, Lukas—_troll_ beserta buku sihir, Feliks—kuda poni yang didatangkan entah dari mana, Allistor—_revolver_, Yao—_wok_, dan Lee—petasan.

Tidak hanya para personifikasi yang ingin membantai _Bad Touch Trio_, lantaran Iranda sudah bersiap-siap dengan penggaris besinya. Ia ingin sekali membantai Francis, yang membuatnya kehilalangan _feeling_ kala melihat laki-laki _pervert_ itu telanjang. Lagipula, Francis telah merusak rencananya melihat Nordik melaksanakan tantangannya.

Sekarang, kita lihat reaksi para presenter.

Namiko, Manami, Matsue, Rio, dan Natao sudah keburu lari ke belakang panggung untuk muntah-muntah. Yamato dan Rinno pun ikut kabur ke belakang panggung, namun untuk melaporkan kekacauan tersebut pada Arisa. Meninggalkan Sonota, Fuyuki, dan Suzuki. Dan mereka sudah mulai memasang cara masing-masing untuk menghakimi _Bad Touch Trio_.

Sonota mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak yang menggantung di sabuknya. Ternyata, barang itu adalah payung lipat berwarna hitam keunguan. Sonota memegang ujung gagang payung yang diberi semacam pemberat silinder, lalu mengayunkannya ke bawah dengan kencang. Alhasil, gagang payung tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya; panjang gagang tersebut secara keseluruhan mencapai seratus lima puluh senti meter. Kemudian, Sonota memegang bagian payung yang dibungkus kain hitam keunguan, dan membuka pemberat pada gagang payung, memperlihatkan bilah runcing pada ujung yang ditutupi pemberat. Sonota memasukkan pemberat ke dalam kotaknya dan mengambil sikap siaga. Jadilah model senjata terbaru: _Folding Umbrella_ = _Sword Mode_.

Suzuki meminta sesuatu dari Takari di depan panggung, yang langsung patuh dan mencari barang pesanannya. Setelah ditemukan, Takari kembali dan memberikan benda itu pada Suzuki. Benda itu adalah tongkat besi sepanjang satu setengah meter dengan dua bilah pisau bermata tunggal di setiap ujung tongkat. Sementara itu, Fuyuki ikut meminta senjatanya pada Youhei, yang mencarinya di sebuah kardus dan kemudian memberikannya pada Fuyuki. Benda itu adalah dua bumerang kayu yang kedua ujungnya tumpul dan sisi luar di salah satu ruasnya memiliki bilah pisau.

Iranda, Sonota, Suzuki, Fuyuki, dan semua personifikasi bersenjata pun berjalan tanpa suara dan mendekati _Bad Touch Trio_. Ketiga laki-laki tersebut, baru menyadari kelima belas orang sadis tersebut setelah merasakan aura ungu nan menyeramkan di sekitar mereka. Kala melihat mereka menunjukkan senyum manis namun dengan aura yang berbahaya, _Bad Touch Trio_ berkeringat dingin. Mino pun mematikan musik dengan cekatan.

Dan, Satya mengomando, "SERAAAAANG….!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sepuluh menit pembantaian, akhirnya para penonton pun bisa ditenangkan dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Atas persetujuan Arisa, seluruh anggota _Bad Touch Trio _pun diikat di kursi dengan tali tambang dan mulut mereka disumpal kain perca besar serta diplester dengan lakban hitam. Tentu saja tanpa busana. Ketiga laki-laki itu meronta-ronta, namun tidak ada yang mau membebaskan mereka. Saat itu, seluruh personifikasi, bintang tamu, dan para pembawa acara berkumpul di tengah panggung, menyaksikan _Bad Touch Trio_ yang menderita karena kelakuan mereka sendiri.

"Haha, makanya, tidak usah aneh-aneh!" tawa Arthur. Personifikasi lain pun tertawa.

"Omong-omong," kata Manami, "siapa yang menyuruh untuk telanjang sambil menari di panggung?"

Antonio dan Francis melirik Gilbert. Gilbert panik sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini justru membuat Sonota menyeringai licik.

"… Oke, ikat mereka sampai mereka mendapatkan tantangan!" seru Sonota.

Semua penonton bersorak bahagia, karena acara akan berjalan dengan lancar. Yah, setidaknya sampai _Bad Touch Trio_ mendapatkan tantangan mereka.

"Um…" Raivis bergumam, membuat seluruh yang berada di panggung menoleh padanya. "Apakah…Kashiwagi_-san_ memang…"

"Itu sudah bawaan lahir," ucap Fuyuki dengan asal. "Dia suka sekali menghukum teman-teman sekelas, walau itu bukan tugasnya."

"Tapi, ada pengecualian," kilah Namiko. "Sonota, apa kau pernah menghukum Suzuki dan Fuyuki sebelumnya?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke Sonota.

Sonota berpikir sebentar. "…kurasa tidak."

"Lihat?" Namiko melirik Suzuki dan Fuyuki dengan senyum licik nan usil. "Dia sangat baik pada kalian. Harusnya kalian bersyukur."

Sunyi.

Namun, lama kelamaan, terdengar suara para penonton yang berteriak seperti, "Ciee~ Ciee~" Tak hanya itu, para personifikasi mulai berbisik-bisik, seperti menyetujui bila hal ini merupakan suatu pertanda, bila suatu _ménage à trois_ terjadi di antara Fuyuki, Sonota, dan Suzuki. Bahkan, Iranda ikut menggoda ketiga orang tersebut. Begitu pula dengan presenter lain, bahkan para kru di studio. Suzuki dan Fuyuki mulai salah tingkah, bingung harus berkata apa.

Sonota, yang kesal dan bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mengheningkan studio, akhirnya berjalan ke tengah panggung. Ia menarik nafas, lalu mulai bernyanyi.

_xA harr hLYUmLYUmOrO eje/.  
__(xA harr hUmmOrO eje ag dazua/.)__  
__xA sorr kLYUvLYUr du qejyu/.__  
__(xA sorr kUvUr du qejyu dn balduo/.)_

_xI rre fIrIlU hIlIsUsU ayulsa dazua/.  
__(xI rre cEzE fIrIlU hIlIsUsU ayulsa dazua,  
vega ouvyu giz sphaela/.)_

_xA harr nAtLYInO hymmnos/.  
__(xA harr nAtAnO hymmnos, ut ouvyu/.)  
__xA sorr mLYOrArA du sphaela/.  
__(xA sorr mOrArA du daedu ag ujes/.)_

_xO rre mLYOtOyOyO giz wOsLYI du giz/._

_xN herr v.t. ess dazua/.  
__(xA harr jOzOtO ouwua giz hymmnos/.)__  
__xN herr v.t. goa balduo sphaela/._

_xN rre hLYImLYUmOrO a.u.k. zess quesa/.  
xN rre hLYUmLYUmOrO byui q.l.s. du sechel/.  
xA harr nAtLYInO hymmnos/.  
xA sorr mLYInLYUgO dn z.z.x./._

_xA harr nAtLYInO hymmnos/.  
xA rre mArArA sphaela/.  
xA rre mArArA balduo ouvyu sphaela/._

_xN rre hNmNmNrN ayulsa/.  
xN rre hNmNmNrN ayulsa/.  
xN rre hNmNmNrN ayulsa/.  
xN rre hNmNmNrN ayulsa/._

_xN rre hNmNmNrN ayulsa/._

_xA harr hLYUmLYUmOrO eje/.  
(xA harr hUmmOrO eje ag dazua/.)  
xA sorr kLYUvLYUr du qejyu/.  
(xA sorr kUvUr du qejyu dn balduo/.)_

_xI rre fIrIlU hIlIsUsU ayulsa dazua/.  
(xI rre cEzE fIrIlU hIlIsUsU ayulsa dazua,  
vega ouvyu giz sphaela/.)_

_xA harr nAtLYInO hymmnos/.  
(xA harr nAtAnO hymmnos, ut ouvyu/.)  
xA sorr mLYOrArA du sphaela/.  
(xA sorr mOrArA du daedu ag ujes/.)_

_xA harr vIsIkI dazua/.  
xA harr tAhAsA siann/.  
xA harr lAkAkA maen/.  
xA harr hAmmrA byui eje/._

_xA rre wArAmA maen a.u.k. zess titia/.  
xE rre hAkAtt nafan ouwua siann arhou/._

_xA rre sEnEkk mirie, ag hEmmrA eje/.  
__(xA rre cEzE hymmnos/.  
xE rre sAlE sphaela arhou/.)_

_xE rre lAnAcAaA eje/.  
xA rre hLYAmLYEmLYErA sphaela/.  
xA harr mLYErErA aje tafane sphaela/.  
__(xA rre cLYAzE tafane arhou hymmnos/.)_

_xA rre wArAmA maen a.u.k. zess titia/.  
__(xA rre cEzE hymmnos/.)  
__xE rre hAkAtt nafan ouwua siann arhou/.  
__(xE rre sAlE sphaela arhou/.)_

_xE rre lAnAcAaA eje/.  
xA rre hLYAmLYEmLYErA sphaela/.  
__(xA rre yAzAtA aje tafane nEmElA sphaela/.)_

Semua yang berada di studio langsung hening bagai kuburan. Para penonton di studio mulai gemetar ketakutan. Para personifikasi beserta si tamu—Iranda—mulai bergidik ngeri mendengar lagu tersebut. Para presenter dan kru studio berkeringat dingin. Bila Sonota menyanyikan lagu ini, maka ada dua arti. Membangunkan orang tidur, atau ingin menunjukkan kekesalannya yang paling ekstrim pada orang. Bagaimana tidak? Lagu ini memang terdengar seram di telinga mereka.

Namun, ada hal lain yang lebih gila. Walau Sonota bernyanyi dan musik pengiringnya terdengar di studio, Mino sama sekali tidak menyalakan musik pengiring untuk lagu tersebut! Bahkan, ia mengaku bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikan Sonota tidak tercantum di dalam kasetnya. Padahal, lagu ini terdengar dinyanyikan oleh banyak orang—sekitar seratus orang! Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Tiga menit berlalu sudah, dan akhirnya Suzuki membentak. "…KASHIWAGI!" serunya, tidak tahan dengan seramnya lagu tersebut. "APAPUN, TAPI JANGAN _REPLEKIA_! AKU MOHON!"

Lima belas detik kemudian, Sonota pun selesai bernyanyi. Dan tepat pada saat itu, musik yang mengiringi lagu itu pun berhenti. Sonota pun menghela nafas, lalu menatap seluruh yang ada di panggung dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku ingin mendiamkan kalian. Ya sudah, aku kasih saja _Replekia_."

"Iya, tapi…" Suzuki pun mendesah. "Tidak usah _Replekia_ juga, kali?"

"Kalian itu kalau sudah ribut, tidak akan mendengarkan orang. Lagipula, di sini studio. Ada ribuan orang. Teriakan saja tidak akan mempan…kan?" Sonota pun menatap para penonton. "Kawan-kawan, maaf karena lagunya terdengar mengerikan. Namun, setelah ini, silakan pergi ke suatu tempat dan beli VCD-nya. Arti lagunya tidak sengeri itu, kok," jelasnya. Para penonton pun hanya mengangguk-angguk, walau sesungguhnya mereka masih merasa ketakutan dengan lagu tadi.

"Iya, tapi…_feeling_-nya itu, lho~" ucap Manami. Sonota hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

"Baiklah…" Namiko pun menenangkan diri, setelah ketakutan dengan lagu _Replekia_ yang tadi dinyanyikan kawannya sesama presenter acara. "Sekarang, Iranda_-san_. Apakah ada tantangan lain, atau pertanyaan untuk disampaikan pada personifikasi?"

"Ada satu lagi," jawab Iranda, lalu menatap Kirana. "Kirana?"

"Ya?" tanya Kirana lembut.

"Kau menyukai Willem?"

Sunyi.

Kirana menelan ludah. Satya, Kiku, dan Razak megap-megap. Sonota, Suzuki, dan Fuyuki menunjukkan wajah berkata '_What the hell thing does she ask_?'. Muka Willem merona, membuat Bella menggodanya.

"Ini…hanya pertanyaan, bukan?" tanya Kirana. "Kau tidak menyuruh untuk mencium, kan?"

"Tidak. Tapi, kalau kau tidak menjawab…"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kirana berdehem sekali. Ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, lalu berkata, "Iya. Aku suka."

Semua bergumam, "Oooh~" Namun, tidak ada yang bersorak, "Ciee~" Mengapa tidak? Hampir seluruh penonton trauma setelah mendengar lagu _Replekia_ dari Sonota yang ternyata tidak begitu tahan dengan kebisingan ketika acara. Willem megap-megap; sementara Satya, Kiku, dan Razak sudah pingsan.

"Tapi, mungkin masih ada sesuatu yang aneh," lanjut Kirana, membuat semuanya kaget. Bahkan, ketiga orang yang pingsan tadi ikut bangun.

"Aneh apa?" tanya Iranda.

"Tidak. Tidak apa," ucap Kirana lembut. "Karena aku sudah menjawab, kau sudah selesai berurusan denganku, bukan?"

Wajah Iranda merona. "Te…tentu."

Namiko pun tersenyum, lalu berucap pada para penonton di studio, "Sekarang, karena tamu kita sudah selesai, mari kita istirahat sejenak. Tetap di: _International First Channel_!"

Para penonton pun bersorak, "_Truth and Dare_!"

.

.

.

**Letter from Yukari Wada, for all the audience**

.

Hari ini, adalah hari di mana _reviewer_ pertama, LalaNur Aprilia, hadir. Kami sedikit bingung dengan karakterisasi Anda, karena itulah kami memunculkan tokoh Anda sebagai campuran _tsundere_ dan _yangire_—variasi dari _yandere_ yang tidak menggunakan cinta sebagai patokan psikopati orang itu. Kami harap, ini tidak mengecewakan.

Kalian yang memberi _review_ dan PM, mohon kirimkan sesuai kriteria yang dijelaskan Ciel di awal sesi.

Sign,

.

YW & CP

.

.

.

**Bonus**

.

Ketika istirahat, Lovino mendatangi Matsue, lalu bertanya, "Matsue, apakah ketika Sonota bernyanyi, kru tata suara tidak menyalakan apa-apa ketika itu?"

Matsue mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita bisa mendengar musik pengiring lagu itu? Dan kita mendengar banyak sekali orang yang menyanyi! Tapi, Sonota menyanyi sendirian! Apa yang terjadi?"

"…tanyakan pada Suzuki. Dia tahu."

Mendengar itu, Lovino pun mencari Suzuki. Begitu menemukannya di toilet pria, ia mendatanginya dan bertanya, "Suzuki, kenapa bisa ada musik pengiring saat Sonota tadi bernyanyi? Padahal tidak ada yang mengiringi di situ."

Suzuki, yang sedang mencuci tangan, menutup kran wastafel, lalu mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk merah yang ia bawa. "Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau tidak akan percaya."

Lovino pun mulai bersungut-sungut. "Ayolah, _yaro_! Beritahu aku!"

Suzuki pun terdiam, lalu berjalan keluar toilet. Saat ia berpapasan dengan Lovino, ia berhenti, lalu berkata. "_Ar tonelico_." Ia pun pergi keluar dari toilet itu.

Lovino pun memandang figur Suzuki yang berjalan melalui koridor belakang panggung. Ia berdecak sambil membuat sumpah serapah. "_Idiota_! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti maksudnya!"


	3. I - 2

.

.

.

**Note from Ciel Poetreas, for all the audience**

.

Ciel tidak akan berlama-lama untuk catatan ini.

Pertama, selain kelas 1-3, personifikasi prefektur Jepang bertugas sebagai kru acara International First Channel dan karyawan Tokutsubaki Entertainment, tanpa diketahui Kiku, 'ayah' sekaligus 'kakak' sekaligus pembina mereka. Sebagian besar bekerja sebagai kameraman, namun juga ada yang bertugas sebagai petugas belakang panggung atau karyawan biasa.

Untuk data mereka, silakan lihat di kitawiki di _page_ "_Feudal Domains and Prefectures of Japan_".

Catatan: di _page_ tersebut, kalian akan melihat prefektur bagian Kyushu. Lihat pada fotonya, di baris kedua (yang bawah). Deskripsi di bawah foto menuliskan **Oita, Miyazaki, dan Kagoshima** secara urut. Namun, di fotonya berurutan sebagai **Kagoshima, Oita, dan Miyazaki**. Mohon agar tidak terkecoh dengan deskripsi yang ada. Di bawah setiap foto karakter, ada huruf _kanji_ yang menunjukkan nama prefektur yang dipersonifikasikan; mohon disamakan dengan daftar yang sudah disediakan di _page_ tersebut. Ciel pernah salah asumsi dan hasilnya sangat kacau.

Dan satu lagi. **YANG MEMBUAT NAMA MANUSIA UNTUK PERSONIFIKASI PREFEKTUR ADALAH YUKARI WADA, BUKAN HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU. NAMA-NAMA TERSEBUT DIAMBIL DARI NAMA-NAMA KOTA PREFEKTUR YANG BERSANGKUTAN, DAN DIGUNAKAN APABILA **_**ALTERNATED UNIVERSE**_** DIPERLUKAN. MOHON DIMENGERTI.**

Satu lagi. Untuk _reviewer_ yang _anonymous_ (tidak memiliki akun situs ini) ketika sesi satu (sebelum sesi dua diterbitkan), Ciel akan menganggap Anda tetap mendapat kesempatan untuk _Truth and Dare_, walau tanpa _Live Questing_. Untuk _anonym_ yang baru memberi _review_ ketika sesi dua diluncurkan, silakan kerjakan PR yang tercantum di sesi kedua, bukan sesi pertama.

Sign,

.

CP & YW

.

.

.

**Hetalia – Axis Powers Himaruya Hidekazu**

**OC © Yukari Wada & Ciel Poetreas**

**Hetalia First Channel: Truth and Dare! © Yukari Wada & Ciel Poetreas**

.

.

.

"Namiko," panggil Natao. "Setelah ini, kita melakukan apa?"

"Hm…_Live Karaoke_, setelah itu _Live Questing_ lagi, _Live Reversing_, _Live Letters_, _Live Questing_, _Live Game_, _Live Letters_, _Live Questing_, dan seterusnya~" jawab Namiko, sambil memakan _takoyaki_ pesanannya. Waktu itu, mereka sedang istirahat di kantin yang diurus oleh Nakano Hamura—personifikasi Prefektur Tokyo—dan Minou Ikeda—personifikasi Prefektur Osaka. "Seharusnya, segmen berikutnya dibuat lebih menarik."

Natao mengangguk setuju. "Dengan harapan Sonota tidak menyanyikan _Replekia_ lagi."

"Amin~"

Nakano yang mendengar hal tersebut menoleh, mengalihkan perhatian dari sayuran yang sedang dipotongnya di atas talenan. "Sonota menyanyi _Replekia_ hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawab Natao. "Mungkin, ia lelah karena digoda satu studio. Salahkan Namiko untuk itu."

"Ah, Natao jahat~" rengek Namiko, namun Natao mendiamkannya. Natao memakan _okonomiyaki_ bekalnya dengan tenang, tanpa mempedulikan rengekan Namiko.

Minou, yang sedang memanggang _takoyaki_, terdiam sejenak sebelum berkomentar. "Tapi, Sonata hanya menggunakan _Replekia_ sekali dalam sehari, kan? Dia tidak akan menggunakannya lagi setelah kejadian tadi." Perlu dicatat, bila Sonota sering dipanggil Sonata karena huruf dan pelafalan yang mirip. Ujung-ujungnya, Tokutsubaki Entertainment menjadikan Sonata sebagai _nickname_ resmi Sonota. "Paling, setelah ini ia akan menyanyi _Purger_."

"Iya, tapi bukan _Purger_-nya Misha!" seru Namiko. "Lebih baik _Purger_-nya Aurica!"

"Sudah, tidak usah mengurus dia lagi. Lagipula, dialah yang menentukan lagunya sendiri. Mungkin, setelah ini bukan _Purger_, tapi…" Nakano terdiam sejenak. "Rahasia."

"Ah, Nakano ini…" Namiko merengut. "Kau yang paling tahu tentang Sonota, tapi tidak mau membicarakannya pada kami!"

"Makanya, bikin Sonata percaya pada kalian, agar kalian bisa menyelam ke dalamnya. Lagian, di antara kalian ada juga yang sama saja seperti dia, tapi beda jenis," ujar Minou. "Sudah, kalian makan saja. Sebentar lagi juga mulai!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Produser acara pun mengacungkan jempolnya lagi, pertanda semua sudah siap disiarkan secara langsung di seluruh Jepang—tidak, mungkin juga dunia. Seluruh personifikasi dan pembawa acara telah berdiri di atas panggung, sedangkan Iranda, sang tamu telah dipersilakan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Manami pun memasang senyum sambil berseru, "_International First Channel_!"

"_Truth and Dare_!" seru para penonton dengan girangnya.

"Sekarang, saatnya kita melihat pesan untuk segmen baru…" Namiko terdiam sejenak. "…_Live Karaoke_!" serunya, membuat para penonton bersorak senang. "Anu, siapa di antara para pembawa acara yang membawa surat _request_ untuk _Live Karaoke_?"

"Aku!" seru Matsue, lalu membuka amplop putih yang dibawanya. Ia mengambil secarik kartu yang berada di dalam amplop itu, lalu membaca isinya. "Dari yang berkode nama _Ichal-LasanIsAwesome_…ha?"

Gilbert menggumam-gumam dengan keras, seperti berseru, "Hei, dia mengambil _trademark_-ku!" Namun, itu tidak dihiraukan teman-temannya.

"Isinya apa?" tanya Rio. Yang lain pun ikut tertarik.

"Ung…lagunya _The Immoral Memory ~The Lost Memory~_ dari grup _VanaN'Ice_, subgrup _Vocaloid_ yang beranggota Kagamine Len, Gakupo, dan Kaito…"

"Yang menyanyi?" tanya Rinno.

"Emil, Lukas, dan Mathias."

Tiga personifikasi tersebut mati membeku sambil berdiri di tempat.

Seluruh personifikasi mengangakan mulutnya, kecuali kalangan _fudanjoshi_—Kiku, Elizaveta, Kirana, Satya, Bella, dan Mei—yang segera mempersiapkan 'alat perang' mereka, seperti kamera, buku kosong, alat tulis, dan lain-lain. Sebagian besar penonton berteriak histeris, sebagiannya lagi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kru studio tertawa kecil. Namiko, Manami, Rinno, Rio, Natao, Suzuki, dan Fuyuki tertawa terbahak-bahak; Matsue menunjukkan senyum manis nan mengerikan, sedangkan Sonota hanya menatap seisi studio dengan tatapan kosong.

Razak, yang sedari tadi melihat reaksi Sonota yang berbeda daripada penghuni studio pun bertanya, "Anu, Sonota?"

Sonota meliriknya tajam. "Ada apa?"

"Reaksimu…apa kau tidak tahu lagu itu?"

Sonota memutar bola matanya, "Tidak penting. Bukan berarti aku tidak tahu lagu ini. Tapi, siapa pun yang disuruh menyanyi," Sonota melirik ke Emil, Lukas, dan Mathias, "silakan menyanyi." Para personifikasi lain dan para presenter pun bergeser ke sisi panggung.

Ketiga orang itu pun akhirnya maju ke tengah panggung, lalu berdiskusi sebentar. Akhirnya, Emil mengambil bagian Len; Lukas mengambil bagian Gakupo; dan Mathias mengambil bagian Kaito. Setelah itu, musik dimainkan oleh Mino, dan mereka mulai bernyanyi.

_[Lukas] Sepia iro ni  
[Lukas] Somaru, __m__i oboe no  
[Lukas] Aru joukei…_

_[Mathias] Taikutsu na sora…  
[Mathias] Miagete wa,__  
__[Mathias] Tame-iki;  
[Mathias] Majiri no gogo…_

Para fans sudah berteriak sangat histeris, namun mereka kembali menenangkan diri agar bisa mendengar suara ketiga anggota Nordik yang merdu itu. Suara Lukas dan Mathias itu, untuk mereka itu…ng…membuat mereka langsung ingin kembali ke khayangan.

_[Lukas] Kodoku  
[Lukas] Oshi tsubusare,  
[Lukas] Kurutte  
[Lukas] Shimai sou…!_

_[Mathias] Ubawareta  
[Mathias] Kioku mo,  
[Mathias] Uso mo,  
[Mathias] Shinjitsu mo…_

_[Lukas] Omoi  
[Lukas] Shizume,  
[Lukas] Zankoku ni  
[Lukas] Sugisaru jikan…_

_[Mathias] Naze koko ni  
[Mathias] Iru no ka sae,  
[Mathias] Shirazu ni…_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Tada,__  
__[Lukas/Mathias] Kanjou no nai mama,  
[Lukas/Mathias] Barabara no kokoro wo  
[Lukas/Mathias] Tokashite yuku…_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Omoi dase nai,  
[Lukas/Mathias] Taisetsu na __mono__ wo…_

Ketika masuk ke _reff_ inilah, para fans—terutama para gadis—berteriak kencang.

_[Lukas/Mathias] Remember!_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Kegareta,  
([Emil] Kegareta…)  
[Lukas/Mathias] Tsumi bukaki ai…_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Jikan ga  
([Emil] Ai o modoseru nara…)  
[Lukas/Mathias] Moshi modoseru nara,_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Anata to sugoshita  
([Emil] Sugoshita kisetsu…)  
[Lukas/Mathias] Azayaka na_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Kisetsu wo  
([Emil] Mou ichido shiritai…)  
[Lukas/Mathias] Mou ichido shiritai…_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Remember!_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Oshiete,  
([Emil] Oshiete…)__  
__[Lukas/Mathias] Kuuhaku no mama…_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Doushite  
([Emil] Namida wa koboreru)__  
__[Lukas/Mathias] Namida wa koboreru?_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Toki wo kake meguri,  
([Emil] Toki kake meguri…)__  
__[Lukas/Mathias] Ano basho he…_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Nukenai itami no  
([Emil] Nukenai itami no wake wa…)  
[Lukas/Mathias] Wake wa doko ni?_

Ketika mereka kembali ke bagian awal lagu—dengan lirik yang berbeda, para gadis melihat mereka dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

_[Mathias] Nureta kami wo  
[Mathias] Hodoki, __k__awashita  
[Mathias] Kuchizuke no ato…_

_[Lukas] Zankoku ni,  
[Lukas] Mukuchi na __a__nata no  
[Lukas] Hitomi no oku ni…_

_[Mathias] Koko kara,  
[Mathias] Sukutte to  
[Mathias] Eien wo  
[Mathias] Yakusoku shita…_

_[Lukas] Doku ni  
[Lukas] Nomi komare,  
[Lukas] Muyuu byou  
[Lukas] No you ni…_

_[Mathias] Azayaka sugite,  
[Mathias] Mie nai;  
[Mathias] Anata no  
[Mathias] Yoko-gao…_

_[Lukas] Mabushiku  
[Lukas] Terasareru  
[Lukas/Mathias] Hikari wa  
[Lukas/Mathias] Maboroshi…_

Para fans berteriak histeris ketika mereka menyanyi, walau saat itu sedang _interlude_. Yuuta kembali melaporkan bila sudah satu per tiga penonton di areanya yang pingsan dan mimisan. Namun, ketika sudah setengah jalan, ketiga personifikasi itu sempat kelelahan. Walau begitu, kelima kawan mereka sesama anggota Nordik mendukung mereka. Hal itu mendukung mereka untuk tetap menyanyi. Bahkan, hampir seluruh presenter—kecuali Namiko yang tidak tahu banyak lagu ini—mendukung mereka dengan ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu itu. Namun…ada sesuatu yang dianggap kebetulan. Lihatlah siapa yang menyanyikan lirik-liriknya, dan bandingkanlah dengan penyanyi aslinya. Ada yang menemukan _trivia_ baru?

_[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Remember!_

_[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Kegareta,  
[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Tsumi bukaki ai…__  
__[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Jikan ga  
[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Moshi modoseru nara,_

_[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Anata to sugoshita  
[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Azayaka na__  
__[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Kisetsu wo  
[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Mou ichido shiritai…_

_[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Remember!_

_[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Oshiete,  
([Emil/Matsue/Manami/Sonota] Oshiete…)__  
__[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Kuuhaku no mama…_

_[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Doushite  
([Emil/Matsue/Manami/Sonota] Namida wa koboreru)__  
__[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Namida wa koboreru?_

_[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Toki wo kake meguri,  
([Emil/Matsue/Manami/Sonota] Toki kake meguri…)__  
__[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Ano basho he…_

_[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Nukenai itami no  
([Emil/Matsue/Manami/Sonota] Nukenai itami no wake wa…)  
[Lukas/Mathias/Natao/Yamato/Rinno/Rio/Suzuki/Fuyuki] Wake wa doko ni?_

Para presenter pun berhenti menyanyi, karena mereka tahu para fans ingin mendengar suara Emil ketika bernyanyi. Alhasil, ketika Emil menyanyi, para fans langsung pingsan. Para presenter pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat hal ini. Karena…walau suara Emil memang sedikit seduktif untuk para gadis, suaranya tidak cocok dengan suara Len.

_[Emil] Nando de mo,  
[Emil] Anata no namae  
[Emil] Yobu kara,_

_[Emil] Omoi dashite  
[Emil] Hoshikute…  
[Emil] Koe_

_[Emil] Karete mo…_

Ketika Emil, Lukas, dan Mathias menyanyi lagi, sekali lagi para penonton bersorak.

_[Lukas/Mathias] Remember!_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Tori modoshita  
([Emil] Kioku no…)  
[Lukas/Mathias] Kioku no_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Hahen ga mune wo  
([Emil] Hahen mune shime tsukete…) __  
__[Lukas/Mathias] Shime tsukete…_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Kimi ga satta  
([Emil] Kimi ga satta) __  
__[Lukas/Mathias] Kotae wo shiru tabi,_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Oroka na jibun wo  
([Emil] Jibun wo ayamete mo…)  
[Lukas/Mathias] Ayamete mo…_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Remember!_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Tsunagatta  
([Emil] Kizuna no) __  
__[Lukas/Mathias] Kizuna no ito;_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Itsu ka,  
([Emil] Ito ga itsu ka…) __  
__[Lukas/Mathias] Musubareru you ni to,_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Kuri kaeshi inori wo  
([Emil] Kitto ai sasageru yo…) __  
__[Lukas/Mathias] Sasageru yo,,,_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Tatoe kore ga,  
([Emil] Kore ga ayamachi to shitte…)  
[Lukas/Mathias] Ayamachi da to shitte mo..._

_[Lukas/Mathias] Remember…__  
__[Lukas/Mathias] Yami ni ochiteku…_

_[Lukas/Mathias] Remember!_

Ketika mereka selesai bernyanyi dan musik pun selesai, para fans bersorak dengan kencang dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Begitu pula dengan para personifikasi dan para presenter. Tidak disangka, mereka bisa menyanyikan lagu Jepang—terutama _Vocaloid_—dengan sebaik dan…seseksi itu.

"Hebat!" seru Namiko, lalu menoleh ke Matsue. "Apakah ada _request_ lain?" tanyanya.

Matsue menggeleng. "Untuk kali ini, tidak ada."

Namiko menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kembali ke _Live Questing_!"

Para penonton pun kembali bersorak.

"Tamu kedua," sambut Manami, "silakan masuk!"

Dari belakang panggung, datanglah seorang gadis berusia sekitar lima belas tahun dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang dikuncir ke samping kiri kepalanya. Ia mengenakan _sailor uniform_ putih dengan kerah biru dan dasi merah, serta rok biru. Ia mengenakan kacamata yang melindungi bola matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud, yang berkilat-kilat penuh kegembiraan, namun juga keberanian. Di tangan kanannya, ia memegang sebuah kipas lipat berwarna hijau.

"_O-nee-san_, namanya siapa?" tanya Rinno dengan ramah, namun juga tenang.

"Aku Yukinami Friedrich! Senang bertemu!" ucap si gadis. Para penonton pun berseru kagum dengan keceriaan si gadis.

"Yukinami Friedrich…Jepang-Jerman?" tanya Natao.

"Ya! Ayahku Jerman, sedangkan ibuku Jepang!"

"Kalau begitu," sahut Rio, "apa tantangan dan pertanyaan Anda?"

"Duo Indonesia!" seru Yukinami.

Satya dan Kirana menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget. "Iya?"

"Katakan _nation_ yang kalian suka, lalu nyatakan cinta kalian dan cium mereka!" seru Yukinami, dengan nada yang ceria, namun juga menantang.

Para penonton bersorak lagi. Mereka sudah menyiapkan kamera dan _video camera_, bila sesuatu terjadi. Begitu pula dengan para personifikasi, yang sudah mulai memegang ponsel masing-masing untuk memotret atau merekam tantangan tersebut. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk _Bad Touch Trio_, yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena diikat. Satya dan Kirana hanya bisa menelan ludah. Namiko, Manami, Fuyuki, Suzuki, Yamato, dan Rio menggoda kedua personifikasi tersebut. Sedangkan Rinno, Natao, dan Matsue hanya tertawa mendengar tantangan yang simpel, namun menantang tersebut.

"Ini…gabungan antara _Truth dan Dare_, kan?" tanya Satya. "Oke, akan aku lakukan!"

Kirana mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga!"

Ketika Satya dan Kirana mulai berunding tentang bagaimana cara mereka menyatakan cinta pada personifikasi yang mereka suka, Matsue mulai menoleh ke sana dan ke mari. "Sonota di mana?" tanyanya.

Namiko, yang mendengar pertanyaan Matsue, mulai melihat ke sekitarnya. "Benar juga…" Namiko pun mendekati Suzuki dan menepuk bahunya. "Suzuki," panggilnya.

Suzuki menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sonota hilang. Cari dia."

"Lho, kok aku?"

"Kamu kan ketua kelas. Seharusnya kamu cari dia."

"Tapi, dia kan sudah keluar."

"Tapi, dia juga tetap bagian dari kelas! Nomor absennya saja tidak diapa-apakan! Lihat, kamu ya tetap nomor 25, bukan 24!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi—"

"CARI ATAU KAMU GAK USAH JADI KETUA KELAS!"

Semua penonton hening. Para personifikasi hening. Kru studio hening. Para presenter hening. Yukinami si tamu ikut hening. Bahkan, yang berada di belakang panggung pun hening. Serasa seperti kuburan. Semua terdiam mendengar teriakan Namiko yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan _feedback_ itu.

Suzuki pun mendesah. "Oke, oke." Ia pun pergi ke belakang panggung.

Setelah Suzuki pergi, Manami mendekati Namiko dan bertanya, "Namiko, ada apa, toh?"

"Sonota itu hilang entah ke mana. Aku suruh Suzuki mencarinya, tapi dia tidak mau. Ya sudah, aku teriaki saja." Namiko pun kembali ke acara. Melihat Satya dan Kirana yang sudah siap untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka, Namiko pun tersenyum. "Nah, silakan kerjakan tantangan Anda semua."

Ketika Satya berjalan mendekati Razak dan Kirana berjalan mendekati Willem, ponsel Namiko bergetar. Namiko mengambil dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata, _e-mail_ dari Suzuki.

_Aku lagi di ruang properti panggung sama Kashiwagi. Dia gak mau kembali ke panggung gara-gara takut 'itu'._

Namiko pun membalas:

_Jadi? Kamu temani?_

Tak lama kemudian, Suzuki membalas:

_Ng…iya. Soalnya, di sini gelap juga. Lampunya rusak. HP-ku gak ada senternya juga. Apalagi HP-nya Sonota._

Namiko tersenyum licik.

Sementara itu, Satya sedang melakukan aksi pernyataannya pada Razak. Razak, yang mengetahui bila Satya hendak menyatakan 'itu' padanya, hanya bisa menelan ludah. Mukanya memerah karena malu akan dinyatakan di depan para penonton studio. "Kamu…mau apa?" tanya Razak.

"Oh, tentunya. Ini tantangan dari fans untukku. Akan kulakukan." Jawaban Satya sama sekali tidak terdengar pas dengan pertanyaan Razak. Namun, ini karena Satya tahu isi lubuk hati Razak yang terdalam. "Razak… Aku suka kamu."

BLAAAR…! Razak pun pingsan di tempat. Satya hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala melihat ini. Para penonton dan kru bersorak, "Cieee~", sedangkan para personifikasi bertepuk tangan. Para _fudanjoshi_ memotret dan merekam adegan tersebut dengan suksesnya.

Satya mendesah. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Razak yang terkapar di atas panggung, lalu membawanya ke belakang panggung.

Yukinami menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Sepertinya, ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan."

Namiko meliriknya. "Memang ada apa, Yukinami-san?"

"Ng…sebetulnya aku lebih suka kalau Satya dengan Natalia, lalu Kirana dengan Kiku…"

Namiko berkeringat mendengar hal itu. "Itu…pilihan mereka…sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi…tapi, pasti akan ada hal lain yang lebih baik!" dukungnya.

Yukinami pun menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Aku harus bersabar!"

Sementara itu, Willem mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia merasa kelabakan, karena Kirana akan melakukan pernyataan di depannya. Tidak hanya di depannya, melainkan juga di depan para personifikasi. Di depan para fans. Di depan seluruh dunia. Namun, ia tetap merasa kagum dengan keberanian Kirana yang akan menyatakan hal itu padanya.

"Willem," ucap Kirana dengan suara yang lembut. "Aku menyukaimu."

DOOOR…! Willem pun ikut pingsan. Dengan sigap, Ludwig dan Mathias langsung membawanya ke belakang panggung.

Yukinami merengut. "Mereka lembek," katanya. "Bahkan mereka belum ciuman sama sekali."

Matsue tertawa. "Mungkin karena ini di depan orang banyak." Ia pun melirik Yukinami. "Tapi, tantanganmu hanya itu, bukan?"

Yukinami mengangguk. "Tapi, mohon agar aku tetap di sini. Aku ingin melihat segmen yang tersisa."

Matsue mengangguk setuju, lalu berjalan mendekati Namiko. "Namiko, beritahu Suzuki kalau segmen _Live Questing_ sudah selesai."

Namiko mengangguk sekali. Karena ia tidak mau berlama-lama dengan mengirimkan surat elektronik pada si ketua kelas, akhirnya ia pun meneleponnya. "…_moshi moshi_, Suzuki? Kau masih di sana?"

"_Iya…"_

"Cepat ke sini. Acara _Live Questing_-nya sudah selesai."

"_Oh, baiklah…"_ Sambungan pun diputus.

Namiko pun menghela nafas. "Huh…padahal, bukannya mereka bisa keluar dari ruang properti panggung dan mencari ruang lain? Apa ruang itu terkunci? Hah, tidak mungkin." Ia pun menoleh pada Rio. "Apa segmen berikutnya?" Walau ia sudah tahu segmen selanjutnya, Namiko tetap bertanya pada Rio, yang sedari tadi melamunkan sesuatu.

"Hm…ah!" gumam Rio terkejut. "Ng…_Live Reversing_."

Namiko tersenyum. "Baiklah…nah, kawan-kawan personifikasi, _Live Reversing_ adalah segmen di mana kalian ganti memberikan pertanyaan dan tantangan pada kami pembawa acara. Nah, ada yang mau?" tanyanya pada para personifikasi. Saat itu, Suzuki dan Sonota sudah kembali ke panggung.

Matthew pun berpikir sejenak, lalu mendekati Sonota dan berkata, "Sonota, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sonota mengangguk. "Tentu."

Matthew menelan ludah. Jujur, ia merasa ia memang harus menanyakan ini, walau ia tidak akan tahu dengan reaksi Sonota saat ia menanyakannya. "Bagaimana, kalau misalnya…Fuyuki dan Suzuki itu…"

"Iya?"

"…suka satu sama lain?"

"…"

"Ini…bukan pertanda baik." Begitu ucapan Matsue. "Dia gila."

Sonota tersenyum, dengan aura gelap memancar dari dirinya. "Aku _memang_ gila." Ia sudah bersiap dengan _Folding Umbrella = Axe Mode_ kesukaannya.

"Dia berani juga…" begitu gumaman Yukinami. "Berani mengatakan dirinya sendiri gila. Itu fatal sangat."

"Dia itu _tsundere_, tapi _dorodere_. _Yangire_, tapi _yandere_. _Kuudere_, tapi juga _dandere_. Dia ini sebetulnya apa sih?" gumam Natao. "Aku heran."

Namiko mengalihkan segmen acara. Setelah berkata pada Matthew untuk tidak memikirkan reaksi dari Sonota yang hampir menderita _syndrome_ tersebut—tentunya dengan beberapa kru menenangkan Sonota yang sudah bersiap menjadi pembunuh bayaran itu, Namiko pun berkata pada para penonton, "Sekarang, saatnya _Live Letters_! Ini adalah segmen di mana kita tetap mengadakan _Truth and Dare_, namun dengan surat yang dikirimkan fans!" Ia pun menoleh ke Rinno, "Rinno, kau bawa suratnya?" tanyanya.

Rinno mengangguk. Ia membuka amplop coklat yang dibawanya, lalu mengambil secarik kertas putih di dalamnya. Ia pun membacanya, "Ini dari kode nama: Irgill…Kirkland?"

Allistor, Arthur, dan Peter saling berpandangan. "Mereka menggunakan marga kita?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Rinno pun mendesah, tidak mau mengurus nama itu. _Itu hanya kode nama,_ pikirnya. "Baik…untuk Alfred."

"Ya?" jawab Alfred.

"Apa reaksimu…" Tiba-tiba, Rinno tertawa membaca isi surat tersebut. "…bila, hahaha, Arthur di-_rape_ oleh Francis?"

"_WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY_? _BLOODY GIT_!" seru Arthur, begitu mendengar kalimat itu; teriakannya hampir menimbulkan _feedback_, walau tidak separah Namiko. "AKU DI-_RAPE_ SI _BLOODY FROG_ SIALAN ITU?!"

Para personifikasi kembali tertawa. Baik karena pertanyaan yang dibaca Rinno, maupun karena reaksi Arthur.

Alfred pun tertawa, sebelum menjawab, "Maka, si _hero_ ini akan menyelamatkan Artie~!"

Semua penonton bersorak. Para personifikasi menggoda Arthur yang merona wajahnya karena malu. "Kesimpulannya memang benar! Alfred adalah pahlawannya Arthur!" Begitulah seruan mereka.

"Lalu…" Rinno membaca isi surat itu lagi. "Allistor_-san_."

"Ya?"

"Relakah kau bila Alfred dan Arthur berpacaran?"

…

Allistor mendesah. "Jujur, aku tidak serela itu. Tapi, kalau itu memang keinginannya Arthur…aku izinkan saja. Kecuali kalau Alfred membuatnya sengsara."

Seluruh penonton bersorak.

"Sekarang tantangannya," ucap Rinno, menenangkan para penonton di studio. "Baik. Aku langsung saja. Ludwig_-san_. Cium Feliciano_-san_, tanpa protes."

Seluruh _fudanjoshi_ di studio langsung bersiap dengan 'alat perang' mereka. Begitu pula dengan para personifikasi yang langsung menyiapkan kamera ponsel masing-masing. Ludwig merasa tubuhnya memanas, sedangkan Feliciano hanya melihat seisi studio sambil bergumam heran.

"Uhm…maaf," ucap Matsue, setelah membetulkan _earphone_ yang menggantung di telinganya. "Sepertinya ada _breaking news_ mendadak. Naoe_-sensei_ bilang begitu lewat _earphone_-ku."

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Namiko, yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Matsue. Penonton mendesah, karena keinginan mereka melihat adegan romantis hancur.

"Baik. Siapa _host_-nya?" tanya Namiko lagi.

"Nestmile_-san_…dan Arsellec_-san_."

"Oh, oke." Namiko pun menatap kamera dengan senyum. "Maafkan kami, karena adegan ciuman harus ditunda. Tetap di _International Channel_!"

"_Truth and Dare_!"

.

.

.

**Letter from Yukari Wada, for all the audience**

.

Saya dan Ciel sangat meminta maaf atas keterlambatan karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus dilaksanakan. Acara hari ini pun terasa sangat pendek karena pada dasarnya kami kehabisan ide _setlist_ yang baru. Dan satu hal lagi. Mendeskripsikan ciuman atau hal seks itu sedikit membuat kami canggung, apalagi boy x boy. Tapi, kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk Anda semua.

Anda masih boleh memberikan _review_ apapun kepada kami, karena itulah yang memotivasi kami untuk terus menulis dan membawakan acara ini demi hiburan untuk Anda.

Sign,

.

YW & CP

.

.

.

**Bonus**

.

Namiko mendatangi dan bertanya pada Suzuki, "Suzuki, kenapa kamu tadi tidak keluar saja dari ruang gelap tadi itu?"

Suzuki terdiam, lalu menghela nafas. "Ruangnya terkunci."

"Siapa yang mengunci?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kau tahu ruang tersebut terkunci?"

"Iya. Sudah kucoba untuk membukanya, tapi tetap tidak bisa."

"Kapan ruang tersebut terkunci?"

"Itu…"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara baru. "Tepat setelah ketua kelas menutup pintu."

Namiko menoleh. Suzuki buru-buru menjauh dari Namiko.

"Sonota?" gumam Namiko. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku ini pelatih sihir untuk para murid di sekolah ini," jelas Sonota. "Makanya aku bisa tahu kapan pintu itu terkunci. Aku bisa saja membuka kunci sihir itu, tapi ternyata ada segel ganda yang membuat sihir itu susah dilepaskan."

"Dan siapa yang membuat segel ganda itu?" tanya Namiko.

"Aku berada di dalam ruangan. Ketua kelas datang dan tepat setelah dia menutup pintu, pintu itu terkunci. Ini bukan kebetulan. Ada yang sudah tahu dan ingin mencomblangkanku dengan ketua kelas secara cuma-cuma dan tidak elitnya."

"Kashiwagi, bisakah kau berbicara lebih normal?" tanya Suzuki sedikit keheranan.

"Itu sudah normal. Aku lanjutkan: ada segelintir orang yang ingin melakukan aksi ini, tapi hanya ada beberapa dari mereka yang menguasai sihir penyegelan ganda, apalagi yang jarak jauh."

"Dan siapa orangnya?" tanya Namiko.

Sonota melihat atas, seperti menerawang sesuatu yang bisa ia lihat secara tembus pandang. "Tachibana_-sensei_, bukan?"

Siiing…

"HAAA?! GURU MATEMATIKA KITA YANG _JOYFULLY CRUEL AND STRICT_ ITU?!" seru Suzuki kaget. Ia lalu segera memegang kedua pundak Sonota dan bertanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si gadis dengan kencang. "SERIUS KAMU, KASHIWAGI! WALAU ACARANYA KAYA BEGINI KAMU JUGA GAK USAH MEMECAHKAN MISTERI SECEPAT ITU!"

Sonota yang pusing hanya bertanya dengan matanya berputar ke segala arah, "Apa maksudmu, ketua kelaaa~s?" dengan suara yang menandakan betapa pusingnya kepala Sonota saat itu.

Namiko tertawa licik. _Misi pertama sukses! Aku harus berterima kasih pada Miyuki, Tachibana_-sensei_, dan Airi! _Namun, ketika ia melihat Suzuki yang terus saja membuat Sonota pusing serasa berada dalam kora-kora, Namiko berseru, "Suzuki, lepaskan Sonota sekarang!"


End file.
